The War of the Heart
by Koukei-Hime
Summary: Recently Redone! What happens when a low ranking solder, Li Syaoran, falls in love with the beautiful General’s daughter, Kinomoto Sakura? How will he survive fighting the war for the country and the one in his heart? Strong language, violence, and lemon
1. The Lonely Soul

_**Important:**_ I have re-written my story. It has taken a long time but I read it one day and I said to myself, "That was pathetic! That would never even have the slightest possibility of happening because it's like something you read in a kids book! Like: "Bill went to the store. Bill found a dollar. Bill the found the girl of his dreams at the store. They got married…" so I decided to re-write it and make it more realistic and pro. I did, however, keep my old Author Notes for chapters 1-8. I think they are important because they explain why I wrote why I wrote it. So here is my first re-written chapter. Hope you like it!

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey ppl! Well this is my very first attempt at writing on actually it's my first attempt to write a story period! And I know that I'm taking a risk on trying to make it a lemon, Heehee I like those because they get my mind off my crappy love life, but I've been reading a lot lately and I've been really inspired by 'Little Wolf Lover', girl your stories rock! And anyone who hasn't read them really should. Well any way, tell me how you like it and please review and I don't care if what you have to say is negative because I actually enjoy criticism because it give me something to build on so PLEASE R&R! Or I'll scratch your eyes out! Loll, J/K, don't hate me!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Card Captor Sakura, only the story line. SO DON'T SUE ME!

"..." Words spoken

'...' Thoughts

_(...) My thoughts_

"SHUT UP!" said Li Yelen "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO AGAINST YOUR FAMILY? HAVEN'T WE DONE ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Yelen couldn't take it, although it seemed that fights were becoming more and more frequent as her son grew up.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANY MORE! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR MONEY AND YOUR POWER! YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE FAMILY, YOU JUST ACT LIKE YOU CARE BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM YOU WOULDN'T HAVE YOUR MONEY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" snarled Li Syaoran. He always seemed to fight with his mother about everything and anything, whether it was about a broken curfew, which confused him because he didn't have a curfew, or because he didn't have his shirt tucked in when they had guests, which his mother found very disrespectful.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME LI SYAORAN! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I DEMAND RESPECT!" Yelen was now on her feet, which would have made her look more intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that her son was just as, if not more, cold than her. Her hair was all over the place due to the fact that she was shaking with rage. Yelen was a tall, 5'8, elegant woman with long, strait, black hair and piercing, dark, gray eyes. She always wore expensive clothes and always looked as if she were going to meet the leader of China.

"RESPECT? RESPECT! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME MONEY THAT I'M GOING TO BE LIKE, "_oh yes mother! You are quite right. I love you so much!_" YEAH FUCKING RIGHT! I HATE BEING RICH! I HATE BEING A LI! BUT MOST OF ALL I HATE **YOU**! Shouted Syaoran, and with that he ran up the stairs and into his room, but not before he shot his mother his famous ice, death glare.

Syaoran was a drop dead gorgeous, 17-year-old young man with short, messed up, dark chocolate hair, that only made him look even hotter, and frozen amber eyes that could cut through anything, he was 5'10 and about 180 pounds, most of which was muscle. He had the perfect body: broad shoulders, really nice chest muscles, strong muscular arms, a rock hard 6-pack, tight muscular legs, and a really nice ass. He was the dream guy for every girl who saw him, but he had no interest in any of them because they were only after 3 things: money, power, and a title. I mean don't get me wrong, he dated, and he was definitely no "_innocent_" guy, he certainly had all the experience he needed, but it wasn't because of love, no… he did it because he needed at least one good thing in his life, and it just happened to be that sex was the way to go, and that there were plenty of girls that would try and keep up with him while he pumped all of his anger and rage into them with every powerful thrust he did that left most girls unconscious at the end. But every time he would get up while they were out cold and leave without so much as a second glance to see if they were still alive. But he had never experienced the one thing he subconsciously craved... love.

'Love... Bahhh! Who needs it! It doesn't even exist!' thought Syaoran as he went to his bookcase and pulled out a really thick, dark red book from the shelf. He opened the book and what was inside wasn't words from a story or facts from an information source, the pages in the middle were cut out in a neat rectangle, and in the hallowed out book laid a bottle with a clear, liquid, substance. _(You thought it was the Clow book, huh? Heehee!)_ He took the bottle out and took a long drink, the vodka felt really good as it burned down his throat and into his stomach where it started to take effect, but he was too use to it to feel buzzed with just one gulp. It always took at least one fourth of the bottle for him to feel the warm, happy sensation that was only slightly surpassed by sex.

_**Down stairs  
**_  
Yelen was on her knees in the middle of the entrance hall crying.

'Where did I go wrong? Where did I fail to give him what he needed?' She knew that raising a young man without a father wasn't going to be easy, but didn't he understand that everything she did, she did for her children? Yelen couldn't figure a way for her son to see that she really did love him. That she really did care about him. His sisters were a lot easier, they stayed quiet, they didn't argue. Of course they had known their father, they had each other, and they were all around the same age. As for Syaoran who was much younger than his sisters, who was alone, who didn't have any one to be with him when he felt alone. After taking a deep breath, and counting to ten backwards, she got to her feet, looked to her right at the gold-framed mirror by the door and tried to fix her hair. She then climbed the elegant staircase and went down the left corridor that was where her room and bathroom were.

'Syaoran use to have his room down this corridor too' thought Yelen. But when he turned 15 he moved to one on the opposite side of the house so he could be as far from his family as was humanly possible. She went to her extremely large bathroom and decided that she wanted a bath rather than a shower. She headed over to the bath tub that could probably hold 3 full grown people in it and filled it up with jasmine-scented water, which has "her scent" as she like to say because that was the only fragrance she ever used, even as a teenager.

'Teenager... hmmmmmm... I can remember how it was... barely. Did I fight with my parents like that?' she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks and into the water which caused a ripple. She sat in the water for a good 2 hours, just thinking about her youth while soft yoga music played in the back ground, it seemed to relax her whenever she felt like shit. After she was done, she got out of the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy light purple towel. After applying lotion to her body and stretching her limbs, after lying there for 2 hours she needed a good stretch, she felt better but still wanted to cry.

'Stop it! Crying is a sign of weakness! What would Syaoran say?' the thought of her son only brought more tears, so she decided to go to sleep. She climbed into her king-size, feather-soft bed; rested her head on her pillow, the purple sheets wrinkled around her body, and cried herself to sleep; the dark spot where her tears fell got bigger and bigger with every tear of sadness.

_**On the opposite side of the house**_

After finishing half of the bottle Syaoran got up from the comfy chair at his desk and headed for his bathroom. Everything in the bathroom was green, as was the rest of his room and most of his possessions. Unlike his mother he wanted a quick, water-pounding-really-hard-on-your-back, shower. He took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper in the corner. He felt like a cold shower could cool down the fire that he felt inside of him, caused by his rage. Syaoran stepped into the puke green, marble, shower and turned on 4 shower heads, it felt a lot better when the water hit him from all sides. He felt so alone; all he had was his vodka, his sex, his best friend Hiragizawa Eriol, and his cousin Li Meiling. Everything else was nothing to him. After he was clean, and a little sore from the water pressure, he got out of the shower and put on some dark green, cotton pajama pants but didn't put a shirt on since it was a little hot. Although he felt sore he wasn't at all sleepy so he went and sat out on the balcony of his room. He sat in a comfortable chair that he kept next to the door. As he sat there and let the warm early August air hit his face and bare chest he looked up and was stunned by the enchanting moon. It was full tonight and seemed bigger than usual, it also seemed a hell of a lot brighter than he remembered it to be, but he loved the sight of this gorgeous moon all the same. Syaoran knew that he was going to have to talk to his mother again but he wasn't in any rush,

'It wasn't my fault that I told her the truth, right?' he was starting to feel sleepy as he thought of all of this and sank down in his chair and into a deep sleep.

_**The next morning**_

Syaoran woke up when he felt something really hot on his face; he made a grab at his sheets, when he realized that he didn't have any.

'Hmmm? Must have kicked them off the bed again.' he thought as he reluctantly opened his eyes and shut then quickly again.

"What the hell? Who opened my curtains?" he grumbled as he put a hand to his face and slowly lifted his eyelids so his eyes could get used to the light. When he finally looked around he realized that he had fallen asleep outside on the balcony, he got up and stretched his limbs as far as they could go until he heard several cracking sounds and was satisfied. He entered his room and found that a squirrel had made itself comfortable on his bed.

"Get the fuck out of my room you filthy rodent!" shouted Syaoran at the top of his lungs, thank God that all the rooms were sound proof or else everyone would have come running to his room, the squirrel jumped about 3 feet in the air with fright, it quickly scurried out of the open balcony door and up a tree where it started to chatter angrily at Syaoran for disturbing its peaceful, comfortable sleep. Syaoran just glared at it and slammed the door shut.

"Animals are so fucking annoying! Why would anyone like them!" he felt sore so he went to the bathroom and took a quick warm shower so his muscles could relax. He got out and draped a towel over his head; it didn't matter whether or not he combed his hair because it always turned out the same way. He put on some long, black, cargo Dickies shorts, a sleeveless dark green shirt with a dragon on it, a pair of black and white Osireses and went down stairs to breakfast.

_**Down stairs  
**_  
Yelen and her 4 daughters, Fiemie, Xiefia, Fanfren, and Fuutie, ate their small breakfast in silence since they all knew that the only thing that they would talk about was the fight that happened the night before between their mother and their little brother. No one noticed when Syaoran entered the room but when he sat down they all looked at him, spoons half way to their mouths. Xiefia was the first to break the silence and the stares,

"Good morning little bro, did you sleep well?" asked Xiefia in hopes of starting a healthy conversation.

"No, I didn't even sleep in my bed," answered Syaoran truthfully. When he looked up from his bowl of oatmeal he quickly regretted his words. Everyone, except his mother, was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really...?"

"Who's the lucky girl...?"

"Was it good...?"

"AWWW! Our little Syaoran in growing up...!"

Syaoran started banging his head on the table, why hadn't he kept his big mouth shut? When he didn't hear any indication that their questions would stop, he stood up quickly and glared at all of them.

"First of all there is no girl, second I fell asleep in a chair on my balcony, and third it's none of your damn business even if I was having sex!" he yelled at them all that made them all shrink away because even though he was younger he was taller, stronger, and colder than all of them put together. He sat down slowly and started eating his oatmeal again; thankful for the one good thing he got from his mother, his sense of power and coldness. Then a small rustling sound caught all of their attention and they turned to see their mother standing up from the table.

"Young ladies, you are not to bother your brother with such foolish questions. If he won't tell me, his own mother, he certainly won't tell a bunch of nosey sisters." And with that said she left the dining hall and headed outside to her garden. No one said anything but they all looked at Syaoran who, at the moment, found the color of his oatmeal very fascinating. He couldn't help but feel a small ping of guilt, very small though. When he felt that he was no longer the center of attention he got up, went to the front door, took his skateboard and went to Eriol's house.

As he skated down the street he thought about how things had changed gradually in his life. Of course it still didn't change him, he always hated the fact that he was a Li; that he had money coming out the ying- yang, that he was never going to be a normal person. He was deep in thought when something shiny blinded him and he fell head first into Eriol's pool.

'Damn! I must really have been deep in thought if I made the right turn and managed to get into his backyard without knowing it.' He thought as he swam to the shallow end of the pool and up the marble stairs.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You fucking loser! What are you doing in my pool? Didn't you have water at your house to take a shower there?" laughed Eriol as he stood in the back door with a towel in his hand, he was wearing black swimming trunks with 3 blue zigzags in the front and back. Eriol was a tall, 5'10, attractive young man with dark blue hair that hung to the sides casually and dark sapphire eyes that could hide any sort of emotion; his body was just like Syaoran's. Girls were all over him just like they were to Syaoran only that he usually had a warm, kind look on his face and most girls preferred the strong, silent type.

"Whatever Eriol, can you lend me some dry clothes, instead of laughing at me?" grumbled Syaoran as he stood in front of his friend. With that said he shook his head like a dog and got Eriol all wet.

"Fuck! Dude! It's fucking cold!" yelled Eriol as he hugged himself for warmth.

"Did you just say _Dude_?" asked Syaoran while laughing so hard he had doubled over.

"NO! What kind of a loser do you think I am?... Wait, don't answer that."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just thought I'd get some laps in after breakfast."

"Oh, well then I'll join you" and with that said he took off his shirt and went in the house and up the stairs.

_**Inside Eriol's House  
**_  
He went into Eriol's room and found some dark green swimming trunks with 2 lime green lines on both sides of his waist. He got his wet clothes and went down stairs where he ran into the one person he couldn't stand. Her name was Lily and she was about 18 years old, she had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, she was from Holland and was working as a maid for the Hiragizawa family. She had a huge crush on Syaoran and always tried to get as close as possible to him. Although she bugged the hell out of him, he found that leading her on was very entertaining.

'This should be fun.' he thought as he placed a really sexy smirk on his face. He kept walking and was looking off into space when he "accidentally" bumped into her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Mr. Li! Please forgive me!" she said as she curtsied for him, he could see her cheeks were pinker than usual, a lot pinker. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, she was gorgeous, but she was a real pain in the ass. She straightened up and looked at him with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hi Lily, it's OK; it was my fault anyway for spacing out. Hey, would you mind taking my clothes and shoes and drying them for me?" he said with the sexiest grin in the world. He could see her melting in front of him.

"Of course! I mean of course not! I mean… yes, I'll have them ready for you when you come out of the pool!" Said Lily her eyes glued to his amazing chest, Syaoran noticed and thought he could push it a little further.

"Hey Lily, don't you know you're suppose to look at people in the face when you talk to them?" he asked innocently. At these words she shot her head up and he saw, to his amusement, that she was bright red.

"Oh... yes... well, is there anything else you would like, Mr. Li?" she asked as she examined her shoelaces very carefully.

"Well... now that you mention it, would you mind getting me a towel?"

"Of course not! Wait just one minute!"

"Ok, I'll be right here waiting for you." He knew that his words were melting her like butter in the sun. She ran off and came back less than a minute later.

"Her you are Sir, I know it's your favorite." She said out of breath. And indeed it was, it was forest green and very soft.

"Thank you so much. You're such a great help." He could see her chest swell up with pride.

'And not a bad chest it is either.' He thought as he examined her D's for a brief moment.

"Well I better go, thanks for everything. I'll make sure to tell Eriol what a hard worker you are." He said with a wink, and with that he went down the highly polished stairs and into the back yard.

_**In the Backyard**_

Eriol was sitting on the marble stairs, his waist halfway in the pool.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"I ran into the blond with the D's"

"Dude... she's got it bad for you"

"SEE! There it is again! You said _Dude_!"

"I did not!"

"Loser." And with that he dove into the pool and splashed Eriol.

"Fucker! It's fucking cold! Stop doing that!"

"What's the matter? Don't want to use your favorite word, _dude_?" Syaoran taunted him while swimming laps.

"Oh! You're going down Li!"

"If you can catch me!" they swam for hours until it was lunch. They draped their towels around their shoulders and went into the kitchen where they sat at the table, completely famished.

"Oh! Master Hiragizawa, Mr. Li, are you hungry?" asked Lily, she curtsied, as she came into the kitchen to get lunch for herself.

"Yeah, we're starving. Would you mind making us some sandwiches?"

"Of course not Master Hiragizawa. The usual for you then?"

"Yes, and the same for Li only no crust."

"OK, just wait one moment." A couple minutes later she came to the table with 5 sandwiches.

"OK, well these 2 are for you, and these 2 are for you." She said while taking the top one and walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Hey Lily, would you like to eat lunch with us?" asked Syaoran with a wink to Eriol.

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much!" and with that she ran to the table and sat down next to can you guess? Syaoran. They ate in silence until Eriol said,

"Syaoran was just telling me what a big help you were to him." She looked up and saw that they were both looking straight at her.

"Oh... I didn't do much..." but was cut off by Syaoran.

"Oh but you did. I'm glad I ran into you."

"Really? Well I dried your clothes and shoes, would you like them now?"

"No, I'll get them when we finish eating."

"Nonsense! I will get them for you!" and with that she dashed out of the kitchen and to the laundry room. When they heard her steps die out they both burst out laughing.

"OH MAN! She has got it bad!"

"Well can you blame her? I am the hottest thing on the planet." That only made them laugh louder. Finally they sobered up when they heard running footsteps in the hall.

"Here you go Mr. Li. I hope they are to your liking."

"Yes thank you very much Lily. Eriol, I think you should give this beautiful hard worker a raise, don't you think?"

"Oh yes! She is such a model employee. Lily, I'm going to give you 2 more dollars an hour from now on."

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!" she said wile jumping up and down. She was about to hug Syaoran for giving her the raise, when she stopped herself because it wasn't appropriate.

"It's ok, I know you want to hug Syaoran, go ahead it was his idea to give it to you anyway." He looked over at Syaoran who was flashing the sexiest smile at the young blonde.

"Yeah, it's OK, I don't mind," and with that said she jumped into his arms and hugged him really hard.

"Thank you so much! I really need the money." She whispered to him. He hugged her back then picked her up of the floor and spun her around. He looked over at Eriol who had stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing. Finally he put her down and she looked down at her shoes and curtsied.

"Well Sirs I must go back to work. Thank you so much!" and with that said she almost floated out of the room. A minute passed and they broke into a hysterical laughter again. It was times like these that he was actually happy that he was rich, how would he have met Eriol otherwise?

_**Author's Note:**_ Well it's my first one and I hope you all like it. OH, and FYI, I love the word dude; I just thought it would be funny. Please R&R and if I get 5 reviews I'll update, OK? That's totally fair.


	2. Heart Dealer

_**Important:**_ OK! Well here is the new updated chapter! There are very minimal changes. It doesn't drastically change till later but I want to start from the beginning.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey ppl! I know, I know I told you I wouldn't up date if I didn't get at least 5 review but I couldn't help it! I just have so-o-o-o-o-o many ideas that it can't stop writing! I want to thank TrunksLuver2, she's awesome and she edited the first chapter, I love you so much girl! You're a lifesaver! Well, on with the Story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Card Captor Sakura, only the story line. SO DON'T SUE ME!

"..." words spoken

'...' thoughts

_(...) my thoughts_

_**Last Chapter**_

"Well Sirs I must go back to work. Thank you so much!" and with that said she almost floated out of the room. A minute passed and they broke into a hysterical laughter again. It was times like these that he was actually happy that he was rich, how would he have met Eriol otherwise?

_**Chapter 2**_

After they ate lunch they changed into their clothes and they both grabbed their skateboards. Syaoran still wore the same thing from that morning, but Eriol wore some long, gray Dickies shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with the word Ezekiel in white letters on it, he had some black and blue Fallen. They headed for his back yard where he had a couple of ramps that they used to practice on. It wasn't that they didn't drive like normal young adults. Like a lot of rich young adults, they had many, many cars and motorcycles, but they enjoyed the simple pleasures of still being able to skate without getting funny looks, I mean come on, what kind of adult went skating down the street? As they did their flips and turns, Syaoran told Eriol about the fight between his mother and himself.

"Wow, I can't believe she lost her head. She always seems so collected and cool… reminds me of you."

"Thanks a lot, I feel so-o-o special!" said Syaoran sarcastically as he landed a 360 in the bowl. He sat in the edge as Eriol skated right passed and did a kick flip.

"HEY! Fucker, you almost ran over my fingers!" snarled Syaoran, he rubbed his hands together as if assuring himself that he would still be able to count to ten. He got up and sat down on the grass so he wouldn't have any more close encounters with the wheels of Eriol's board. He was once again deep in thought and felt too tired from the swimming and the lack of proper sleep, that he lay down and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sun on his face and arms.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a minute' he thought as he went into a deep, sweet sleep.

_**30 minutes later**_

Syaoran felt something blocking the warm rays of the sun and stirred. He swayed his arms around to scare away whatever it was that had disturbed his blissful slumber. Then he felt his arms contact with 2 soft, smooth, yet hard legs and heard a yelp and his eyes shot open. Lily had been watching him sleep standing behind his head and doubling over to watch him more carefully. When Syaoran started swaying his arms he hit her with such force that she fell on top of him with her face on his crotch, her short skirt had gone up and showed Syaoran a really nice view of her ass. He noticed that she hadn't made any attempts to move from on top of him so he just cleared his throat really loud.

Lily hadn't noticed anything since she came face first with his crotch, she knew that she was never going to come this close to him ever again so she wanted to stay there as long as possible until she heard someone clear their throat. She quickly sat up and noticed that he was under her still and turned an even brighter shade of crimson, if it was even humanly possible. Although she annoyed the shit out of him he couldn't help but get aroused by the fact that a beautiful, blond girl with D's was straddling him and he tried really hard to control himself.

'It's the hormones, that's all it is.' how was he going to admit to himself that he had any part in thinking that she was hot. He finally spoke up.

"You know I usually wait until the first date until a girl is sitting on top of me with her face on my crotch." He said with a smirk and she quickly jumped up from where she was.

"I'M SO-O-O-O SORRY MR., LI! PLEASE DON'T TELL MASTER HIRAGIZAWA! PLEASE I BEG YOU! I REALLY NEED THIS JOB!" she wailed and shrank to her knees crying. Syaoran couldn't help but feel sorry for her so he sat next to her and whispered softly,

"It's OK, don't worry, it was an accident. I don't mind, really." He seemed so gentle that it shocked her; she looked up with her eyes all puffy and red, her cheeks stained with mascara.

'Wow, he has a sweet side too. What could I possibly do to get his attention?' she asked herself. She couldn't help but remember that she had somewhat aroused him and it made her feel like giggling. Although she knew that he didn't really like her, at least he liked her body and that was all she could really give him any way. She wiped at her eyes with a dishtowel she was carrying and cleaned herself up. She looked at him and smiled weakly,

"Thank you very much Mr. Li." She whispered and took 2 very deep breaths.

"You don't have to call me Mr., it makes me sound old." He said in an attempt to make her feel better. She smiled at him and said,

"Thank you… Li." She got up and straightened out her outfit; it was very disorganized and gave Syaoran a good look at almost anything.

'She's not that bad looking. Maybe worth a test run…' he thought as he saw her taking longer than needed to fix her blouse and skirt and bending over to fix her knee-high socks and exposing her nice, full breast to him.

'**Definitely** worth a test run.' He told himself and made a mental note to tell Eriol the genius plan that was forming in his head. He was snapped out of his evil thoughts when she tapped him on the arm and said,

"I had come out here, by orders from Master Hiragizawa, to tell you that you had slept long enough and that you should get your… fucking ass… into the house. Those were his exact words!" she quickly defended herself.

"I thought so. Thank you for being such a big help… again. Shall we?" and extended his arm to show her that as a lady she should go first.

"Thank you very much… Li. I'm not use to it." She told him as they walked back to the house. Him with an evil grin as he formulated his evil plan, and her with a very pink face and a look on her face that made her look like she was full of happy bubbles and they were going to carry her away.

_**Back At the House**_

"Hey loser. Have a nice nap?"

"Why didn't you wake me up when you came to the house?"

"Because you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, well… what do you want to do tonight?" asked Syaoran as he got a glass of orange juice.

'I wish it was spiked…" he thought as he drank his citrus juice.

"I was thinking we could go to a club or something."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan, but first I need to talk to you about something," With that said he looked over at Lily who was still in the room and said,

"In private."

"Oh, well let's go to the game room." As they went up the stairs they went into the black and white checkered room that had every form of entertainment imaginable, and if there were room for a roller coaster there probably would have been one too. They went over to the crimson pool table and set the balls in the middle.

"So, what's up?"

He told Eriol everything that had happened outside and by the end, Eriol was gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"I can't… believe… all this… happened… when all… she was… out there… to do… was… to give… you a… massage!" Eriol managed to get out between gasps of air.

"Well, it's been a while since we had some 'harmless' fun, and I think I'm going to build on this little incident."

"I knew it was only time before you broke that girls spirit. But that would be totally hysterical!"

"I know, so I was thinking we invite her to the club with us and let it flow from there."

"You'll never learn, will you Syaoran?"

"Nope." They kept on playing pool until they decided that it would be a draw… after 10 games. They kept themselves entertained until it was 9:30.

"I guess we should get ready than." Said Eriol after stretching his arms.

"Yeah, then I guess I'll go home and change and then come back here. But first, got to put my plan into action."

"You better not loose me my 'model' employee, Li." Said Eriol with a chuckle.

"No, because if she left then she would know that you know, and that can't be good when asking for a recommendation, can it?" Asked Syaoran innocently.

"You're full of shit, you know that, Li?"

"Of course." So they got up and went looking for Lily.

_**Down Stairs**_

They found her in the living room reading a book.

'Wow, she can read?' thought Syaoran and laughed at his little mental joke. They walked in talking.

"I guess we should get ready to go to the club." Said Syaoran as they walked in and sat on the couch. As they came in Lily looked up from her book for a moment and then started to pretend to read while listening to their conversation.

"I don't know, what's the point in just us two going, maybe we should just kick it here."

"Great, I wanted to go out. Oh, well. Hey, maybe we don't have to go alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey Lily," at the sound of her name she looked up, "you want to go to a club with us? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be home on a Friday night." He said giving her another one of his sexy smiles, he knew that just with a little flattery from him, he could get her to do anything.

"Well I don't know… if it's OK with Master Hiragizawa." She said and looked over at Eriol with a shy smile.

'I hope he says I can!' she thought as she sat there praying to God.

"I don't see why not. If she wants to go then she should be able to do anything she wants, it is your night off, isn't it?" asked Eriol in the most mature voice he could muster. He saw that as he said this, her eyes lit up with stars, and it almost made him feel bad for what they were doing to do to her… almost.

"REALLY! Wow thank you so much Master Hiragizawa! I…" but was cut off when Eriol and Syaoran put their hand up.

"OK, if you're going to go with us, we need to set some rules."

"Yes, Syaoran in right. First of all, none of this Master Hiragizawa and Mr. Li, refer to me as Eriol and him," nodes towards Syaoran, "as Syaoran. Do you understand?"

"Ummm… I don't… but that's not appropriate." She manages to say while her face turned more and more pink.

"Well, like Eriol said, those are the rules and if you can't call us by our first names then I guess it was wrong of me to invite you." Said Syaoran and turned away from her to make it look like he was going to leave.

"Wait! I can do it! Can I still go? Please!" she said and gave Eriol her best puppy-dog eyes, of course he was ready for that and said,

"Now Syaoran, how can you say no to a face like that?"

"OK, she can still come, but first," and he went up to her really, really close, so close that he could see down her blouse, so close that she felt his peppermint breath on her face, and whispered, "I want to hear her say my first name."

"Syaoran," she whispered looking down at the floor because his eyes were staring into her soul.

"Louder"

"Syaoran," she said a little louder but still didn't look up at him.

"LOUDER!"

"SYAORAN!" she yelled and looker up at his eyes, 2 seconds after she did this she knew it was a mistake, because now she couldn't pull her eyes away from his, they were locked and she was sweating and panting.

'Damn, that was too easy!' thought Syaoran.

"OK… she can come." He said casually. And with that he turned around and said,

"I have to go home and change but I'll come back to pick you up"

"Sure, well then see you in half an hour." With that said they saw him go to the front door, get on his skateboard and go to the hellhole he called home.

_**Syaoran's House**_

He got home and opened the door. He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower and went to his room, he opened his closet and he took out a pair or green Dickies, a black T-shirt that was not too tight and not too loose so you could see all of his muscles, and a leather jacket that was his favorite because it had a big, silver wolf on the back. He went down stairs and saw his mother drinking tea on the couch, he walked passed her and said,

"I'm going out, don't wait up." And then he went out the door and into the garage. He didn't know what he wanted so he went with his favorite, a black 1967 Ford Mustang green leather interior. It was definitely the one he spent the most money customizing so he loved it more than life. He got in and floored it out of the garage, out of the gate, and into the street towards Eriol's house.

He waited outside and Eriol came walking out with Lily. Eriol wore black jeans and a gray long sleeve button down shirt with the top button undone, showing the white muscle shirt under. Lily wore a black leather mini skirt and a turquoise tub top with her blond hair up in a messy ponytail. The black eyeliner made her blue eyes look like they were glowing.

'She looks hot.' He had to admit it, but he didn't feel anything, it was all lust. Eriol got into the front and Lily got into the back seat. It took about 40 minutes to get to where the club was.

_**The Club**_

They parked the car in the back so no one would get to it and went to the front of the long line. Having the 1st and 2nd most powerful 'companies' gave them access to everything even though they were under age. They went to the front and through the door without a problem. It was really hard for Syaoran to keep himself from running to the bar and chugging down all the vodka, he needed to stay sober, how else was he going to enjoy her humiliation? They went to a booth and ordered some drinks.

"Make hers extra strong." He told the barkeeper and handed him a $100 bill. The barkeeper nodded and made her Long Island ice tea hell of a lot more spiked then need be. Syaoran went back and gave Eriol his scotch, Lily her ice tea, and gave his vodka a long pull. Eriol was already half way done with his, but Lily was giving hers little sips.

'Loser, it doesn't matter how slow you drink, that had enough alcohol to make you pass out with only half.' He smirked and she noticed.

"What's so funny…Syaoran?" she asked, it was still weird to say his first name.

"Nothing, just happy you came." He told her with a sly smile and Eriol almost chocked on his scotch.

"Are you ok Mas…" but was cut off when they glared at her, "err, Eriol?" she had never said his first name and it felt really weird, even more than saying Syaoran's name.

"Yeah I'm fine, I shouldn't drink so fast, that's all." He looked over at Syaoran and they were already noticing that she was loosening up.

"So, anyone want to dance?" she was starting to feel dizzy and relaxed but kept drinking her ice tea.

'It must be the music, wow I can't believe I'm here with Syaoran!' she started to feel a little crazy and jumped up from the table.

"Come on Syaoran! Dance with me! Please." She said and she leaned in really close to his mouth and whispered,

"Please, for me?" Syaoran just sat there so she straddled him and started to suck on his neck, he didn't care if she bugged him to hell, she was good at what she did. Then she backed up and said,

"I really like you Syaoran! You're the hottest guy I've ever meet!" she said giggling. Eriol was not even there anymore. He had gone to the bar to get another scotch, and from the way he was tongue wrestling with a short red head you'd think that the winner would get a trophy or something. But Syaoran was too busy getting his neck tended to, to notice the tongue fight at the bar. Lily was still sitting on him and with every times she would try and reach up to him, she would move up and rubbed against his groin. She noticed that he was getting harder and could feel the bulge every time she would come back down. It kind of scared her that it was still growing!

'Something isn't right, WHO THE FUCK CARES! I'M WITH SYAORAN AND THIS IS BETTER THAN I EVER DREAMED!' the little voice in her head disappeared when she took a long pull from her ice tea. Wasn't it the best drink of all time? That's when she couldn't take it anymore; she got up and pulled him up by the shirt. She then dragged him across the room and up the stairs and into one of the private booths that was empty. She locked the door and attacked Syaoran, kissing him so hard that she didn't realize that he was the hard kisser. He was nibbling on her bottom lip and bit down, just hard enough that he drew a few drops of blood. She gasped and he grinned,

'This is going better than I hoped.' He thought. His hands were roaming her body, they landed on her breast and started massaging them over her shirt and she moaned. He kept trying to take it off but it was so tight and she was so sweaty that it clung even more to her. She eventually got restless when his hands left her body that she ripped off her shirt for him, and then she took his off and outlined his abs with her tongue. As she went lower she unzipped his pants and pt her hand inside his boxers, her lips and tongue barley touching the head, teasing him. He pulled her up and sat on the table with her on his lap, he started to suck on her hard nipples, ripped off her panties and stuck 2 fingers into her, making her moan his name between breathes, he did his evil torture but held her fast, impaled by his fingers that wiggled inside her, caressing her g-spot, so she wouldn't be able to move, he knew that it was killing her that she couldn't do anything. She couldn't take it any more she pulled back and slipped out of his grasp since they were sweating so much. She pulled him up by the belt and pushed him against the wall.

'How dare he take my right to touch him!' she fumed as she fumbled with his belt, undid his pants and started to stroke his member that had reached 9 inches. She touched it enough that it made him twitch but it didn't bring any relief. She got on her knees and started to nibble on the tip then she started to try and put as much as possible in her mouth. She sucked on it, harder, harder. He moaned with delight, grabbed her by the hair and trusted into her so hard that it went down her throat and almost chocked her. He pumped her and she squeezed her mouth around him as hard as she could without biting him. Finally she felt something warm ooze into her mouth and just sucked him dry, she felt him climax and she smirked. She swallowed her mouthful and stood up and attacked his neck and they fell on the table, he rubbed her breast and pinched her hard nipples painfully hard, but she didn't notice because she was too busy leaving leopard marked on his neck. Finally she pulled back, hair all messed up, lips stained with cum, and not only shirtless, but pantyless too, she smiled at him and passed out. Syaoran stayed there for a couple of minutes and caught his breath.

"Damn… I… could… get… use… to… that." he said between breaths. He definitely never had a girl that would give him massive pleasure and not ask for anything in return.

'Not that she had much time to say anything since she passed out before she got a word out.' He got up and put his shirt on and grabbed Lily and her ruined tub top and panties, put his jacket on her, unlocked the door, and stepped into the loud, rock music. He found Eriol at the booth and nudged him from behind. Eriol turned around and saw an unconscious Lily and a smirking Syaoran, he smiled evilly,

"You bastard. Was it good?"

"He-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ell yeah." And with that they left the club and headed for Eriol's house.

_**Eriol's House**_

"Really? Not one request? You're a lucky son-of-a-bitch!" Eriol couldn't believe his best friends luck. They had taken her to her room and left her the way she was, messy hair, cum covered lips, and shirtless chest, which Eriol couldn't seem to stop touching. Since it was 2 am Syaoran was dead tired and drove home.

_**Syaoran's House**_

He parked his car and went into the house and up to his room with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. He took a long, cold shower, using 8 showerheads while thinking about how it was only the beginning of his plan. What would she do when he showed up at Eriol's house and pretend like nothing happened? How would she feel when he acted freezing cold with her, and with these thoughts he crawled into bed and fell into a sweet, restful sleep.

_**Author's Note:**__** Well? What do you think? I've never done a lime before so tell me the truth, how bad was it? R&R PLEASE AND I"LL LOVE YOU FOR EVER! Special thanx again to for editing this chapter… again, YOU'RE THE BEST! And yes I know that it doesn't seem like Sakura's coming soon, because she's not, sorry but it's all part of the story, please don't stop reading! I'll try and up date as soon as possible! Laterz!**_


	3. From Across the Water

_**Important Author's Note:**_ twitch, twitch you see that? That's my eyes twitching cuz of all the people that sent me messages that said things like: isn't this a SS fan fic?… this has nothing to do with your summary… where's Sakura?… and so on. I know we all love the SS pairing, so do I, that's why I'm writing one. I don't mean to sound angry, I'm just irritated. Remember that this is a working progress. This is my style of writing. With all the small details and the extra characters and the surprises. Just because you didn't see Sakura in the first chapter and there's another girl, it doesn't mean she's not going to come or that it's not a SS story. OK, now that I got that off my chest, sorry if I sounded mean, but I always have this problem and it's just that I'M the writer so don't worry, but I DO know what I'm doing. OK, wow, sorry again. Well R&R so I won't be so grumpy and I'll update soon!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Card Captor Sakura, only the story line. SO DON'T SUE ME!

"...…" words spoken

'...…..' thoughts

(...….) my thoughts

_**Last Chapter**_

He parked his car and went into the house and up to his room with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. He took a long, cold shower, using 8 showerheads while thinking about how it was only the beginning of his plan. What would she do when he showed up at Eriol's house and pretended like nothing had happened? How would she feel when he acted freezing cold with her, and with these thoughts he crawled into bed and fell into a sweet, restful sleep.

_**Chapter 3**_

It was early in the morning, 6:30 am, when Syaoran woke up from his sleep. He sat up in bed and thought about the dream he had had, 3 giant pancakes chasing him trying to eat him. He took 2 aspirins and his glass of water for the small headache he had.

"What the hell was up with that dream? I must be hungry… and crazy, I'm starting to talk to myself." And with that he pulled on some gray sweats and a white muscle shirt. He grabbed his iPhone, found Led Zeppelin and went down stairs to get some breakfast.

_**Down Stairs**_

When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see his mother sitting at the table drinking coffee.

'She never drinks coffee; she hates the caffeine because she claims it gives her wrinkles.' Thought Syaoran as he walked to the freezer and took out 3 cinnamon waffles and put them in the toaster on medium brown.

"Good morning Syaoran, what are you doing so early in the morning? I thought you didn't get home till 1am?" she asked as she sipped her coffee, she wore a beautiful purple silk robe that had long sleeves and went past her ankles, it was tied at the waist tightly by a silver velvet rope. Although it was early in the morning, her hair was up in a tight bun and her face was flawless. She realized that her son was watching her and couldn't figure out why.

"Is there something wrong Syaoran?" she asked as she put down her mug.

"No, nothing. It's just that I thought you didn't like coffee."

"No, I don't like caffeine, the smell and taste of coffee, on the other hand, is delicious." She took another sip of her coffee, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and when she looked up she saw him looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's de-cafe."

"Oh." He got up when the toaster announced that his breakfast was ready. He took the waffles, put honey on then, and devoured them in 3 bites each. He then chugged down half the carton of milk and went out the door to run for a while.

_**Mean While, At Eriol's house**_

Lily was woken up by her alarm clock at 6:00 am, but it sounded like the sound was magnified 100 times. She quickly covered her ears and managed to knock the clock on the ground where the batteries fell out and the ringing stopped. She sat up with the biggest headache of her life. She looked down and saw that she was over the sheets and only in her leather mini skirt, her favorite turquoise tube top laid on the floor ripped in half. She stood up with some difficulty and looked in the mirror, her hair was no longer in a ponytail, her eyeliner had worn off and her lips were crusty. She licked at her lips and found that it was sweet, yet bitter at the same time (because sperm is 99 glucose, for those who didn't know. There is no other way that I know that it's sweet! Stop thinking dirty thoughts!) She went to the bathroom and turned on the cold water in the shower, she smelled of sweat. When she turned the water on she had to sit because her legs wouldn't support her.

'What happened last night that I can't remember? All that I remember is sitting in a car going to the club with Syaoran… and he got me some really good ice tea. I remember getting all giggly and then…'

"Oh no! I was sucking on his neck! But then everything blurs out when we started walking up a set of stairs…" she lost her voice at that thought, "Did I do something I'll regret? That ice tea must have had more alcohol than I thought. Oh God, please don't let my first time be last night, I want to remember that moment!" she cried as her tears where washed away with the pounding water. She squatted down and hugged her knees as she rocked back and forth, crying. She really liked Syaoran but she wanted to remember when she gave her most precious gift to him.

'Guess I'll have to talk to him today without Master Hiragizawa knowing. I wonder if he remembers anything that happened?" she finally stood up, while leaning on the wall, she washed her hair but then realization hit her.

"Hey! If we had sex wouldn't I not be able to walk?" she realized that and became a little happier, but there was still something wrong, she knew something bad happened and she was going to talk to Li today no matter what. She got out of the shower and went to put on her uniform, composed of a short, black mini skirt with a small, white apron, knee high socks with black ribbons on the top that tied in little bows and black and white low top chucks, a tight blouse with sleeves that only went to her elbows, that had black cuffs and a black collar to match, she wore the first two buttons undone so you could see some cleavage but it didn't look sluttish. Today she put her hair up in 2 pigtails that reached below her shoulders. She only dabbed on some lip-gloss and went to the kitchen to await her instructions.

_**On The Street**_

As he ran, Syaoran listened to Zeppelin and was sweating so much he looked like he had just got out of the pool. He kept running, ignoring the flirtatious looks that he was getting from every female on the street, and finally got to Eriol's house when he finished his 5-mile run. He went inside, since they thought of him as family anyway, sat down on the couch to catch his breath.

'Damn, I'm getting out of shape! Note to self, run every morning.' he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool air coming from the open back door that led to the pool. When he opened his eyes he saw Lily standing in front of him with a look of worry written all over her face.

"We need to talk Li…" Syaoran interrupted her,

"Mr. Li." He corrected with an icy glare that sent shivered of fright down her spin, but she was determined to ask about the night before.

"Yes… well… Mr. Li, I was hoping that you would tell me what happened last night at the club, I can't seem to remember anything past the part when I asked you to dance."

"What? Waking up with your mouth covered in cum wasn't a big enough clue for you?" when he said that she froze.

'Gross! I can't believe I had cum on my…' and stopped thinking, there was only one way that that could have happened.

"You mean… I… who…" she couldn't form a sentence she sank to her knees and looked at her hands.

"Hey, if you want to suck my cock that badly again I suggest we don't do it here." He said and smirked when he saw her reaction.

"What! No! I would never… I mean, there's no way… YOUR LIEING!" she was sobbing with her face in her hands, "I would never do something like that! I…"

"Hey! I wasn't the one that woke up with cum on my lips! Don't blame it on me that you're a common slut! I didn't make you do anything; you did it all on your own! Fuck, you even dragged me up the stairs and ripped your shirt in half!" he couldn't believe that this fucking bitch was yelling at him! He was on his feet now, towering over her and that made him look like an assassin, she cowered and just cried.

"I'm not a common slut! I'm still a fucking virgin!" when those words left her lips he froze, there was no way that she was a virgin! But there was a little voice in his head that told him otherwise.

'Oh shit! I mean I know that it's all fun and games but you never mess with a virgin and her first time at doing anything! I have to fix this!' he thought, sure he did it to girls all the time, but they were all sluts, whores that were after his money. That's when it dawned on him that she really did like him, to the point where she was willing to give him the most precious thing she had.

"Whatever" his whole plan had just gone out the window. He had to win her trust again, "It's the hangover talking, and I didn't mean anything that I said."

'That was good; she will definitely forgive me now.' He smirked at knowing that he wasn't going to look like the bad guy, he really had no interest in her feelings, he just didn't want this bimbo to ruin his chances with all the other girls in the city. When he looked up at her, with a blank expression on his face, he saw that she was smiling.

"I understand, I woke up with a huge head ach this morning." She didn't care what he had told her earlier, she liked him so much, "Well… can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can we keep this a secret? I don't want Master Hiragizawa finding out what happened." She whispered as she looked down at her shoelaces, she didn't want to lose her job; it was great working for the Hiragizawas.

"Sure, I won't tell Eriol. Where is he anyway?"

"Master Hiragizawa is still asleep in his room"

"Thanks" and with that he headed for Eriol's dark blue room.

_**Eriol's Room**_

Syaoran came in with a water gun, packed with ice, cold water. He took aim and soaked Eriol head to toe.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING FUCKER!" and with that he fell to the floor, curled up in a ball.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! You loser!" and tossed him a blanket that was draped over a chair. Eriol dove for the blanket and wrapped himself in it, looking like an Eskimo.

"I'm aborting the plan."

"What? Why?"

"Because I had a talk with her right now and found out that she's a virgin. We don't mess with first timers, remember."

"No way! From what you told me she seemed like such a pro… wow, you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"No shit Sherlock! Well I want to do something, and I DON'T want the bimbo to come!" he didn't care about Lily anymore and the fact that he had nothing to play with made him bored.

"I know! Let's go to the mall. I need a new pair of shoes any way."

"Didn't you just get those?"

"Yeah, but I want some Pumas."

"Whatever, sure OK, but first, I got to change out of these sweats and you got to change out of those pajama pants." With that said he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out he put on some straight, dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with green vertical pin stripes. When he left the bathroom he saw Eriol sitting on a black leather couch in his room, he had on his iPod and was listening to Nirvana when Syaoran came up behind him.

"OK, you ready?"

"Yeah." He wore some navy blue Dickies and a black shirt that said, _Normal People Scare Me_, in white letters. He put his iPhone in his pocket and they headed out the door.

_**At The Mall**_

"I don't like them Eriol, their too bright." Said Syaoran as he watched Eriol put on his new pumas, they were white with a thick orange mark on the side and the bottom was black all around. They were just what he needed.

"I don't think so. They look very sexy." Said a girl with long dark, dusty blue violet hair and deep blue eyes, she had a nice, small waist and a firm ass, her chest wasn't exactly small, a D, but she didn't mind since she always turned a lot more heads than normal, and a pair of long, smooth legs. She wasn't very tall, 5'4, she wore long, black, board shorts Dickies and a white spaghetti strap shirt that had a dark brown Volcom logo on the front, she had tan and black checkered slip-on Vans and was standing in the door way of the store, a Hook ups skate board of a seductive school girl in her hand.

"Then I guess you have very bad taste." Stated Syaoran as he left the store and went to Game Stop. He saw through the glass that they kept talking, Eriol obviously liked her, he really liked girls that could ride, but not many lived around where they did. He figured that Eriol had scored a date because he followed Syaoran into Game Stop a couple of minutes later with a huge smile on his face and was holding his iPhone.

"WOW! She's hot!" he was floating and it was making Syaoran sick.

"Shut up! You look like a pussy!" he didn't feel like talking about girls, so he bought a _Assassins Creed _game for his Play Station 3, he had broken his other one when he lost, "Let's go. I'm tired of the mall and you got your stupid shoes."

"SHUT UP! They can hear you!" and he covered his shoes at each side as if they had ears.

'Damn! He must really like them.' They got into Eriol's 2010 black Chevy Camaro with really dark blue leather interior and went home.

_**Eriol's House**_

As they drove up the driveway they saw a 2010 red Mitsubishi Spider Convertible with a black top and black leather interior and knew that Meiling was there to greet them. They parked the car in the garage and came in through the kitchen door and heard girls laughing in the living room.

"Meiling must have brought over another one of her friends." Said Syaoran as they entered the living room and came face to face with the last person they thought they would see.

"Hey guys!" said Meiling as she ran up to her cousin and jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

"Hey cuz, what brings you around here?" she had gotten off him and was giving Eriol a big bear hug.

"Not much, haven't seen much of you guys lately so I thought I'd grace you with my presence.

"You're a brat Meiling."

"Damn straight! And a cute one too!" and winked at him. Li Meiling was a 5'5, 17 year old, girl with an attitude and fighting skills that would make you think she was 6 feet tall, she had onyx black hair that went past her ass, that was up in a half ponytail at the moment, her cunning, crimson red eyes showed the fire inside her, she had a flat stomach that could take any punch and a tight ass, her B cup breast were firm and round and got her plenty of attention but small enough that they didn't get in her way when she did her crazy stunts, her long, strong, smooth, flawless legs were her pride and joy. She wore jeggings and a spaghetti strap shirt that said, _Worship The Ground I Walk On!_, she had black and red Vans with thick red laces. "Oh! Yeah, this is Daidouji Tomoyo, she's from Japan and… what's wrong Eriol?" Eriol couldn't stop staring, his mouth touching the floor; it was the same girl from the mall.

"We met at the mall. I gave him my number." Tomoyo winked at Eriol as she said this.

"Oh! Well that's great! Isn't he a cutie? Well any way, she's from Japan and her mom owns channel 6 TJOC, _Tokyo Japan On Camera_, the biggest TV station in Japan (honestly I don't know what the real one is so I made this up, if you know tell me in a review so I can change it) and she's here because we met when I went there last summer and she came to visit me. You know, it's weird because I brought her here to introduce her to Eriol in the first place, but neither of you have ever been very patient. So what's up?" she was sitting Indian style on the couch and was looking at the guys as they sat opposite the girls.

"Not Much. So, Tomoyo, how old are you?" said Syaoran, as he looked the new girl over.

"I'm 16 but I'll turn 17 in less than a month. What about you guys?"

"We're all 17. You want to hang around here awhile?" asked Meiling.

"Sure, don't have much else to do." They all went to the game room and played pool, they were surprised when Tomoyo beat them all, she didn't seem like the pool type.

"So, Tomoyo, are you a tom boy or something?" asked Syaoran

"Oh no. I'm actually really into the feminine thing, but I love dressing like this too, it's so comfortable! Especially when I ride." She looked down at her clothes and winked at Eriol, "Besides, it seemed to get your attention very nicely, didn't it?" and blew him a kiss, which made her and Meiling start to giggle uncontrollably. They realized that it was 10 pm and Tomoyo and Meiling had to go home because they had an early appointment at a spa the next day.

"Well, this was really fun. We should get together again." Said Tomoyo and gave Eriol a kiss on the cheek, Meiling gave them both big hugs,

"I should get going too. Hey Mei, can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure! But no backseat driving! You're horrible at that."

"Well if you didn't drive like a maniac I wouldn't have a problem!" the girls laughed as they and Syaoran got in the car and they sped off in a red blur.

_**Syaoran's House**_

When Syaoran walked in the door, a maid told him that his mother was waiting for him in the library, her office. He went straight there and when he came in she was behind her desk looking over some papers and looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hello Syaoran, please have a seat." And indicated to the chair opposite her, "We must talk about you inheriting the company when you turn 18." She said with her hands folded in front of her on the desk, "As you know, you are the only Li man left and until you can produce another one you must take the responsibility. I hope you will make wise decisions and will help us grow more prosperous than we are." She looked so calm, like someone who had given this a lot of thought.

"What… I… but…" he couldn't form a sentence, his quick, silver tongue was failing him as he heard that his youth was going to be taken away from him before he had a chance to use it, "NO! You can't, what about my life! My dreams! What about what I want!" he was pale and it scared his mother.

"Stop being selfish Syaoran. Think about your family." She said in an extra calm voice, "I know you want things too, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices so that the people we love will live happy lives."

"I don't care about other people! What about me! Aren't I important! I'm only a kid! Are you telling me that I won't even be able to enjoy my youth!" he was on his feet now and went from pale to red in 10 seconds, he really hated his mother right now and he was damned if he was going to let her ruin his life. He had to talk to Eriol, they had to make a plan; he had to escape this hellhole.

"I've had it! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" And with that he left the library and slammed the door so hard that some of the books feel off of the selves. He ran to his room and decided he wanted a cold shower to forget everything for a moment. All 10 showerheads were on and he still felt like he was on fire.

'How could she do this? She's my mother!' he finally took many deep breaths and got out. He put on his green cotton pajama pants and climbed into bed, he was so mad but eventually sleep took over.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey ppl! Well what do you think? Sorry for going off on you guys at the beginning, I was just frustrated. I'm actually a nice person, hard to believe isn't it, but like everyone, I can only be pushed so R&R and tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can. Review and I won't send my cat to kill you in your sleep!


	4. Spread the Wings of Freedom

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey ppl. Well here is chappy #4! Hope you like the revision! Now, for all you impatient ppl out there who can't stop wondering were Sakura is... she's not in this chapter either! Wahaha! XD AAAAA! Don't hurt me! I'm not sure if I should put her in the next chapter or not... well, we will see. Enjoy the story and don't forget to **R&R**!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Card Captor Sakura, only the story line. SO DON'T SUE ME!

"...…" words spoken

'...…..' thoughts

_(...….) my thoughts_

_**Last Chapter**_

"I've had it! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" And with that he left the library and slammed the door so hard that some of the books fell off the shelves. He ran to his room and decided he wanted a cold shower to forget everything for a moment. All 10 showerheads were on and he still felt like he was on fire.

'How could she do this? She's my mother!' he finally took many deep breaths and got out. He put on his green cotton pajama pants and climbed into bed, he was so mad but eventually sleep took over.

_**Chapter 4**_

It was 7 am, birds were singing, the sun was shining, and shops opened their doors. It was a glorious day, for everyone except Syaoran. He woke up to the sound of the alarm clock that reminded him of his mental note. He got up and put on some black sweats and a green muscle shirt, grabbed his iPhone, found 'The Who' and went to run reluctantly.

He didn't even bother with breakfast, he knew his mother would be there and he was giving her the silent treatment. He ran out the door and headed towards the park. He kept running and was lost in the song that he didn't realize when he had passed the 5-mile mark. He saw the sign with a bear on it and realized that he was at the panda sanctuary; he turned around and took a short cut to Eriol's house.

_**Eriol's House**_

He went inside and went to the living room; he saw an elderly maid dusting and asked,

"Hi, where's Eriol?"

"Master Hiragizawa is in his weight room, Mr. Li"

"Thanks." And walked up the stairs and took a right. He opened the door and saw Eriol lifting 150 lbs weight with ease. He had a pair of navy blue sweat pants and that was it. He noticed Syaoran out of the corner of his eye and put the weight on its holder.

"Hey Li. What's up?" he went to the treadmill and put it at 5-miles.

"You know, running outside is better than in this stuffy room." Said Syaoran, he didn't like the idea of an indoor gym, his was outside, it still had a roof and 4 walls but many, many windows and a huge sliding glass door. Yet Eriol insisted that air conditioning was better than natural air. Syaoran also had air conditioning but he only used it when the day was so hot that the air was hot as well. He picked up some weights when they heard footsteps coming; they turned only to see Meiling and Tomoyo on the doorway.

"Hey guys!" said Meiling, she was all smiles. She wore a tight, black t-shirt that had an innocent looking kitten on the front and said _Good Kitty_, and on the back the same kitten but tough looking and it said _Gone Bad_, a pair of red, board shorts, Dickies and some red and black Converse, her hair in a messy bun.

"Hey." Said Tomoyo. She wore a white shirt with a Purple Vans logo on the front-bottom-right corner, short dark blue jean shorts and black and white Chucks, her hair in a tight ponytail.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Eriol as he got a towel and wiped his face.

"We said we would be back." Said Meiling, pretending to have a hurt look on her face.

"I thought you said you had a spa appointment or whatever." said Syaoran.

"We did, but the place said that they didn't have our reservations, that someone called and canceled them." said Tomoyo, looking annoyed, Eriol smirked and turned away.

"Well, we're working, and I don't think you two can handle it." Said Syaoran with a smirk, he loved teasing Meiling.

"What did you say Li?" and with that she lay down under the weight and lifted 100 lbs. Tomoyo squeaked with joy and took 2 small 50 lbs weights from the rack and lifted them like they were apples. Eriol and Syaoran had their mouths on the floor. Eriol was the first to speak.

"WOW! What a woman! Beautiful and strong! Now if she's smart too, I'm going to marry her!" Tomoyo giggles at his comment.

"Well, I'm smarter than you." and winked at him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. What's the capitol of Madagascar?"

"Antananarivo."

"Well? Is she right?" asked Syaoran and Meiling at the same time.

"How the hell should I know. I guess she did prove me wrong, didn't she." Meiling and Tomoyo were doing a victory dance while Eriol looked it up on his iPhone.

"Damn! Look at that? She was right!" Eriol kneeled in front of Tomoyo and said,

"Will you marry me!" in a high pitch girly voice that sent everyone into a fit of laughter. They all went to the living room and found Lily there.

"Lily"

"Yes Master Hiragizawa?"

"Get us some Pepsi."

"Yes Sir." And she ran to the kitchen.

"Eriol, we need to go take a shower. We've been sweating too much." Eriol nodded and him and Syaoran got up, "We'll be right back, it won't take more than 5 min." and with that they headed up stairs, Eriol to his room and Syaoran to the guest bathroom.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Eriol and Syaoran walked down the stairs, both wearing black Dickies pants, Eriol had on an orange shirt and his new Pumas, and Syaoran had a red shirt and a pair of high top, all black Converse. They walked to the couch and took their sodas off the table.

"Hey guys, I have a problem." And Syaoran told them all the things that had happened the day before.

"Damn, that sucks. I don't have to worry about that 'till my dad dies."

"Well my dad already kicked the bucket and I'm next!"

"Oh Syaoran! Poor baby!" said Meiling as she jumped up and hugged him.

"What am I suppose to do. I have to leave, maybe I'll come back when I'm ready and I've lived a little."

"Dude, you've already lived a lot!"

"SEE! You said it again! You said _dude_."

"Yup you did." said Meiling as she sat on Syaoran's lap

"No denying it" said Tomoyo as she slouched in her seat, playing with a strand of hair.

"I DID NOT! You all must be losing your hearing." and turned around with his nose in the air. The girls giggled at his cuteness and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Well, _dude_, what should I do?" they all quieted down and thought for a while.

"Hey! What if you go back to Japan with Tomoyo?" asked Meiling.

"Yeah! We could ship your stuff over there and then when I leave you can come with me. I have a friend named Chiharu, she has a boyfriend named Takashi I'm sure you could live with him!" everyone was looking at Tomoyo in surprise, she thought of all of that in a few seconds.

"Well it's settled. When do you leave Tomoyo? Asked Eriol.

"In about a month."

"Ok we need to make a list of all the things you want to take over there."

"OK… my car, first and most important, clothes, shoes, money, my laptop, my sword collection."

"Won't Aunty Yelen notice that they're gone? Better just take essentials."

"OK, scratch the swords, I'm going to need to change the number on my cell phone."

"Leave that up to me." Said Tomoyo.

"Sending everything will be easy, except the car… hey! You could tell your mom that you lost it in a race. Then it doesn't matter if she knows that you're sending it to Japan, but still I think you should tell her you lost it to some guy from some faraway place, like England, so she can't trace it." Said Eriol.

"Good thinking. Well I guess we should go to my house and get everything ready." They went outside and Meiling and Tomoyo got into the red spider, while Eriol and Syaoran got into the black Camaro.

_**Syaoran's House**_

"Maybe you should only take 5 pairs of shoes Syaoran. You could always buy new ones." Said Meiling when he tried to take 20 pairs of shoes.

"Yeah, take the Converse. Who wears Nike anymore?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at his shoes collection. _(Sorry to all that like Nikes, no offence.)_

"Fine I want ALL of my Converse!" and took out a rainbow of colors.

"Damn cuz! It seems that the only colors you don't have are pink, purple, and baby blue!"

"What can I say; I buy a lot of shoes." Said Syaoran shrugging. After hours of arguing with him about clothes they finally settled, after 5 bags of luggage. They let him take all of his Dickies and some of his favorite jeans, A LOT of muscle shirts he insisted on taking, other shirts he fancied, and his leather jacket.

"Do you think we have enough?" asked Eriol sarcastically. The girls giggled and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Well now that all my stuff is packed, what am I suppose to wear till then?"

"You do have a whole wardrobe at my house, remember?" Eriol told him. "Well I guess we should go out tonight and stage the 'race'."

"OK, let's go to a club." Said Meiling, taking charge like she always did.

"We need to get ready though." Said Tomoyo. "OK, well me and Meiling will go home and come back in an hour, OK?" with that said Meiling and Tomoyo gave them both a hug, and went to the door and into Meiling's Spider.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Syaoran sat on the couch in the living room wearing dark blue jeans and a gray shirt. He looked up when Eriol came in wearing some blue Dickies and a Black shirt. They went outside when they heard the roar of Meiling's engine. Getting the keys to his Mustang, they got in and raced all the way to the club.

_**The Club**_

They went, as usual, to the front of the line and into the club. Meiling was wearing a black, mini leather skirt and a red sleeveless top that had the cleavage all the way to her navel, exposing enough to look sexy but hiding enough to look classy, Tomoyo had on black leather pants and a black bra with a dark purple mesh shirt over it, looking very seductive that Eriol couldn't take his eyes off her. Getting their usual booth they sat down, Meiling, then Syaoran, followed by Eriol, and then Tomoyo, who was pulled onto Eriol's lap, who was still staring at her.

"You should close your mouth, because I'm not kissing you if a fly goes in there." She teased and he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey Meiling, will you get us some drinks?" asked Syaoran as he watched Eriol suck on Tomoyo's neck. "Get a room!" he said and they looked at him then each other and Eriol smirked evilly.

"With pleasure!"

"Hey! I don't do that!"

"I didn't say anything bad! He just wants us to go make-out some were else. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Come on I love this song! Let's dance!"

"Here you go Syaoran." said Meiling as she handed him his vodka. She chugged down her own whiskey-sour. She was the best alcohol-drinking woman Syaoran had ever seen, she beat most men.

"Well, there's a cute blond over there and it's time to turn the Li charm on!" she said and walked seductively to him. Syaoran didn't really care, he went and sat at the bar, finished his vodka, and asked for another. As he looked at the dancers he saw many women wink, or smile, or blow kisses at him but he didn't care.

_**1 am**_

"We should get home, don't worry I'll ship this puppy back home first thing tomorrow morning." Said Tomoyo, she gave Eriol one last kiss and speed off in a wave of dust.

"Well, let's go boys." Said a tired Meiling; she got into the driver's seat.

"Hell no! Your too tired and Syaoran's to drunk! I'm driving." And Eriol pulled her out of her car and put her in the back seat were she fell asleep as soon as her ass touched the seat. Syaoran wasn't drunk, but he wasn't sober ether, so Eriol drove him home.

"Tell us how your mom takes the news tomorrow." And drove Meiling to her house, he would take a cab home. Syaoran went up stairs and took a freezing cold shower with only 2 showerheads and went to sleep with a bottle of aspirin and a BIG glass of water.

_**Next Morning**_

Syaoran woke up at 7:30 am and automatically took 3 aspirins and chugged down all the water. He put on some red, long Dickies board shorts and a black T-shirt and went down for breakfast to tell his mother about the "tragic" occurrence with his car.

_**Down Stairs**_

He came in and found his mother and 4 sisters eating pancakes. He sat down and put a real pissed look on his face with the hopes that someone would ask him about it.

"Morning Syaoran. Want some pancakes?" asked Fuutie, "what's wrong?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Damn! Some fucking English bastard beat me at a race last night and we had put up pink slips!" he said, making each word drip with venom.

"Syaoran! Watch your language!" said Yelen with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry mother." He said quietly.

"Now, what's this about a pink… slip? What happened to your car? I know it's your favorite, you spent so much money on it." She asked while looking at her son.

"Some guy from England challenged me to a race and since I have never lost one I accepted, he had a really good car with a sweet engine so we beat pink slips, the papers for the car, I was winning until he used his second tank of nitro, it makes the car go faster, and crossed the finish line about 2 feet before me." He explained, everyone was looking at him in horror.

"Outrageous! How could you be so reckless Syaoran! I thought you were smarter than that!" said Yelen.

"But mother, he's really good! We have seen him; I'm surprised he lost! He's the best here in Hong Kong!" cried Fanfren.

"Yes! How could you let some British snob take your baby!" cried Fiemie.

"Well, he did and there's nothing I can do about it since he sent it to London early this morning." No one said another word and when Syaoran finished his pancakes he went for his morning run. When he got back he took a shower and got into Eriol's Camaro and went to his house.

_**Eriol's House**_

"All set! Although I didn't know my sisters thought so highly of me." Said Syaoran as he sat in the pool with Eriol.

"Well, I'm sure going to miss you man," Said Eriol, "you take care of my girl, OK?"

"You got it. Make sure Meiling stays out of trouble."

"I heard that!" said a hurt Meiling in a 2-piece bikini, a red sliding triangle top and matching rushed string bottoms. She dove into the pool and swam to them. "That's not a nice thing to say!" she pouted, "I can't help it if trouble comes looking for me.

"That's bull shit Meiling! You're the one that gives it an invitation!" said Tomoyo as she came towards them, she had on a 2 piece bikini white balconet top with little purple dots and matching cheeky bottoms, the white and purple sarong she had tied around her waist made her look sensual, Eriol's eyes were out of their sockets. She untied the sarong, dove into the pool backwards, and swam towards her buddies.

"Well it's all done, just got to sit back and wait for 30 more days." said Syaoran as he floated on his back, "I'm going to miss you all though, yes, even you Meiling. You two better keep up the reckless acts, because when I get back I want this city wilder than when I left." They all laughed at what he said and enjoyed the last month they were going to have together as teenagers.

_**One Month Later**_

"I'm going to miss you!" said Meiling as she hugged Syaoran and cried on his shirt, "Remember that I love you cuz!" she finally let go and went to cry with Tomoyo.

"Well man, this is it. Make sure to e-mail me, or call me whenever you get the chance, I want to know everything that happens, and don't worry, your mom will think you went to England to get your car. I mean with the war going on, why would anyone go to Japan." Said Eriol, he was going to miss his best friend and his girl, but he knew that Syaoran really needed this.

"There's a war in Japan?" asked Syaoran, he didn't like listening to the news.

"Don't worry; Takashi will be at the airport. You'll leave with me to my house and from there you can go to your new apartment, Takashi has a 2 bedroom apartment." Tomoyo said and she hugged Eriol with all her might, then she pulled away slightly and gave him a passionate kiss, "I'll miss you, don't worry I'll see you in 2 months, I'm coming back for a new contract signing for a show my mom wants to put together that will take place in Hong Kong." She gave him another lingering kiss and then she and Syaoran boarded the plane. As they rose into the air, they saw Eriol and Meiling waving and waved back at them.

'I'll miss them so much.' Thought Syaoran as he sat in his chair and listened to Reel Big Fish on his iPhone.

_**Author's Note:**_ What do you all think? R&R. I know its short but I had to update so here it is. How bad was it? SUPER JUMBO THANX to trunksluver2 for her amazing editing skills, let's give her a round of applause! -Claps in a circle- I know, I'm a freak -. Well if you review I'll tell Santa to give you what's at the top of your list this year, I got connections cuz I'm cool like that, so-o-o-o-o R&R! I love you all!


	5. Emerald Orbs

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey ppl! Well I'm happy this time and bummed a little cuz the guy I like, who has become one of my best friends, just got a new girl friend. But it's cool cuz I'll get him eventually, WAHAHA! Yeah, you don't want to hear about my pathetic life so yeah, I'm glad you're all being patient and I thank all who reviewed, R&R and tell me what you think! A Golden Globe Award to our world class editor trunksluver2, YOU'RE THE KOOLEST GIRL OF ALL TIME!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Card Captor Sakura, only the story line. SO DON'T SUE ME!

"…" Words spoken

'…' Thoughts

_(…) My thoughts_

_**Last Chapter**_

"There's a war in Japan?" asked Syaoran, he didn't like listening to the news.

"Don't worry; Takashi will be at the airport. You'll leave with me to my house and from there you can go to your new apartment, Takashi has a 2 room apartment." Tomoyo said and she hugged Eriol with all her might, then she pulled away slightly and gave him a passionate kiss, "I'll miss you, don't worry I'll see you in 2 months, I'm coming back for a new contract signing for a show my mom wants to put together that will take place in Hong Kong." She gave him another lingering kiss and then she and Syaoran boarded the plane. As they rose into the air, they saw Eriol and Meiling waving and waved back at them.

'I'll miss them so much.' thought Syaoran as he sat in his chair and listened to Reel Big Fish on his iPhone.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Wow! You're awesome Tomoyo!" exclaimed Syaoran as he gazed around Tokyo.

"I know." Said Tomoyo, flipping back her hair. They had a non-stop flight all the way here and Syaoran was really tired of sitting. "Hey! There's Takashi!" said Tomoyo as she waved franticly at a tall, 5'11, well built, black spiky haired, brown-eyed guy that looked the same age as Syaoran and Eriol. They noticed a medium height girl, 5'3, tug at his arm. She had light brown hair that was in 2 curly pigtails and dark brown eyes, she was exceptionally beautiful, and she had the same build that Tomoyo had, noticed Syaoran.

"HEY CHIHARU! OVER HERE!" yelled Tomoyo at the girl and they came running towards them.

"Tomoyo! Hey girl, how are you! We missed you!" said the girl named Chiharu, she and Tomoyo hugged for a long time. When they pulled away they noticed Syaoran.

"So you're Li Syaoran? Nice to meet you roommate." Said Takashi as he shook Syaoran's hand.

"Same here. Thanks for letting me crash with you." Syaoran could tell that they would become friends; he reminded him a lot of Eriol.

"Hey, no problem, I never turn down a chance to help someone."

"Hi, I'm Chiharu." She said as she shook his hand too.

"Well, shall we get going? I'm starving!" said Tomoyo, she had slept the whole way and woke up too late to ask the flight attendant for some food. They went to the parking lot and over to a silver 2010 Porsche Boxster convertible with a beige top and beige leather interior.

"Hey! You brought my car! AWWW, I MISSED YOU MOST OF ALL!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she hugged her car. Every one stood to the side sweat dropping.

"What are we? Chopped liver!" said Chiharu with a pretend look of hurt on her face. The girls got in and the guys just looked at them,

"What about us?" asked Takashi; he didn't want to walk.

"You 2 take Syaoran's car." Said Tomoyo and she pointed to the car 3 parking spaces away.

"WOW! Sweet ride! What's under the hood?" said Takashi as he lifted the hood of Syaoran's car and they started to talk about it when a cloud of dust was blown in their faces.

"Do that at home!" shouted Tomoyo. They got into the black mustang and sped after the girls.

_**Tomoyo's House**_

"How much has that baby cost you?" asked Takashi as they sat in the living room.

"Over 100 grand, but it's worth it because I've never lost a race and I've won more money than I've spent." Said Syaoran as he drank his Pepsi. Tomoyo's house was huge, not as big as Syaoran's but real damn close.

"Hey Tomoyo, can I use your phone?" he needed to call Eriol and Meiling and tell them that he got to Japan safely, he also wanted to know what his family did when they found out he was gone.

"Sure. It's on that table." He walked over to the small table and dialed.

"Hey man. It's me."

"Hey! How's your new life?"

"Good. I'm at Tomoyo's house and I just meet Takashi, he's cool, and Chiharu is cool too, and very pretty, there are a lot of hot girls in Japan. So how did the family take the news?"

"Let's see… your mother fainted, and your sisters are convinced that you were kidnapped. Meiling has done such a great job with the water works that Yelen calmed down and tried to calm her down. She's right here; you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah" he heard the phone being passed around.

"Hey cuz! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you all too. That's why I called; I didn't want to worry you. Eriol told me about your award winning performance. Thanks for helping my mom."

"They're really worried Syaoran, do you think you did the right thing?"

"Of course. I knew it would hurt them, but this will only work to strengthen me and will make me a better leader for when I come home."

"Well, I hope you do live your life to your liking, you deserve it."

"Thanks, I got to go Meiling, tell Eriol that I'll talk to him later and bye. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try… but no promises." He could just see her winking; he chuckled a little.

"OK, love you cuz. Bye." And he hung up. He went back to the living room and sat in his old seat.

They kept talking and getting to know each other until Tomoyo said,

"We should get going. We still need to unpack all your stuff." They got up and into the cars; Syaoran let Takashi drive because he kept begging. They drove for 5 min. and stopped in front of a really nice apartment building.

_**Takashi's and Syaoran's Apartment**_

"Home sweet home." Said Takashi, he showed Syaoran his parking space, gave him a key, and they went to the elevator and up to the 10th floor. They went in and Syaoran saw white walls with many frames of cool cars, friends, people Syaoran assumed were Takashi's family because they all looked alike and other things that only a guy would have in his apartment. _(And I'm NOT talking about Porn! Jeez!)_ He also saw 2 black leather couches, a beautiful, mahogany coffee table, a huge, flat screen TV, a blue ray player, large loud speakers, a stereo system, and many bookcases that had books and DVDs alike. As they went through the apartment Syaoran saw that the kitchen was not too big but just big enough that there was a dinner table there, the walls were white with a light yellow out line and curtains, which Takashi swore was Chiharu's idea, the stove was black glass and they had many mahogany-colored cupboards and a black refrigerator, the sink was steal and to the right of it was a blender, a toaster, a juice maker, a coffee maker, and a black microwave. It was a nice, bright kitchen but still looked masculine with a hint of feminism. They showed him the bathroom; it had a black marble floor and a shower and separate tub to match with glass doors and silver tabs, the double sink was also black marble and also had silver tabs, an assortment of black, white, and gray towels hung from hooks, including a crimson (dark red) towel robe that had _Takashi_ in silver thread, the toilet was white marble with a black seat and cover, there was a glass tooth brush holder, soap dispenser, cup, q-tips and cotton ball holder set, a crimson tooth brush was in the tooth brush holder and a new bar of Zest soap in the soap dispenser. They finally reached Syaoran's room and went inside.

"TADA!" shouted Tomoyo as they entered and saw that the room looked exactly like the one at his house in Hong Kong.

"Wow! How did you do this?" asked Syaoran, he might not have liked his home but the room was his design.

"I had Meiling take pictures of all of it and I sent them over, told Takashi, and I got people working on it the first day so you could feel at home, I hope you like it." Said Tomoyo.

"I do, thanks Tomoyo, you're the best." and gave her a hug. Tomoyo hugged him black and said, "It's OK. You've had it hard and need to start over."

All his bags were by the bed that had black sheets and a dark green comforter with black pillows, the walls were forest green with black out line, under was a black, soft, shag carpet and a mahogany dresser stood in one corner, a mahogany desk, Takashi's pick, and an exact replica of this comfy chair were in another corner with the reading lamp, paper, pens, CDs, and his lap top sitting in there right-full place, a flat screen TV hung from the opposite wall of his bed, a blue ray player, and a bookcase with the same books and DVDs that he loved were next to it, 2 mahogany bureaus with light green (not lime) lamps and an alarm clock on the left one, even though there wasn't a balcony, there was a huge window that had light green curtains that matched his lamps, a full length mirror hung from one of the doors to the walk in closet, posters of his favorite cars, bands, and girls were on the walls, frames with pictures, one was of Meiling, Eriol, and him when they were 8 years old, another one was of Meiling hugging him and winking and Eriol kissing Tomoyo on the cheek 3 days before he left, and on the right bureau there was a picture of a 14-year-old Syaoran with his 4 sisters, they were all hugging him, Fiemie was messing up his hair, Xiefia was kissing him on the cheek, Fanfren was giving him bunny ears, and Fuutie was hugging him around the waist and had her cheek against his, Syaoran looked tired as if he didn't want to fight off his sisters any more, but happy none the less. Syaoran was staring at the picture and didn't notice the look of concern on Tomoyo's face.

"I told Meiling that we shouldn't have sent that photo, but she insisted." Said Tomoyo, she didn't want him to be sad in his new life, she was about to take it off the bureau when,

"No, leave it there." Said Syaoran, he missed his sisters so much, sure they bugged the living hell out of him, but they weren't snobby rich girls, they were down to earth and he never realized how important they were to him till now. "I forgot I had this picture, it was taken the day of my birthday and they said that since I wasn't a little boy any more, that I was "one of them"… I love them so much." He said, but as each word left his mouth they got softer and softer till it was a whisper only Tomoyo could hear. She stood next to him and waited till Syaoran snapped out of his trance and when he looked up he saw every one looking at him, he blinked and then said,

"Well, thanks for everything you guys, I really appreciate it." In a husky voice that was obviously hiding a lot of emotion. They went to the living room and were talking about their plans for the future.

"Takashi here graduated one year early and he signed up for the army," said Chiharu, "and me and Tomoyo are going to be seniors this coming year."

"That's cool, in Hong Kong we start school one year before you guys in Japan so me, my cousin Meiling, and Eriol, Tomoyo's new boy friend and my best friend, finished this year." Explained Syaoran.

"NO WAY! You got a new man Tomoyo? And you didn't tell me?" said Chiharu with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry Chiharu, I was going to tell you but then I got all caught up with Syaoran's stuff that I forgot." Said Tomoyo.

"Well, any way, he signed up for the army to get scholarship money to attend Tokyo University. What about you Syaoran?" asked Chiharu.

"I don't know; I haven't given it much thought. I mean I brought all my credit cards, thanks to Tomoyo they won't be able to track me down if I use them, and enough cash to last me a long, long time. What do you think I should do?" asked Syaoran.

"Hey! Why don't you join the army with me? I know it must be below you, seeing as how you're a Li, but didn't you want to start a normal life? What's more down to earth than to be a low ranking solder?" said Takashi, he hoped that Syaoran took his advice, they were already friends and it was only the first day. Syaoran considered this.

'That's not such a bad idea. Maybe I should go with him.'

"Why not. Sure Takashi, I'll join with you. We can go tomorrow and sign me up. But don't I have to be a citizen?"

"Leave that to me." said Tomoyo.

"No one has better connections than Tomoyo!" said Chiharu. They spent the rest of the day on the apartment grounds, showing Syaoran everything, Chiharu giggled when they had to show him how to wash his clothes. It was a nice apartment and the rent wasn't very high, much to Syaoran's surprise. It was really late when, Tomoyo said,

"We should get going. Come on Chiharu, I'll give you a ride." the guys walked them to their car and Chiharu gave Takashi a lingering kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She got into the passenger seat and Tomoyo sped off in a cloud of dust. They went back up the elevator and Syaoran took a shower after Takashi. As he got out of the shower he looked around, his green towel robe that had _Syaoran_ in silver thread hung on its own peg, and his lime green toothbrush stood in the toothbrush holder.

'Home sweet home' thought Syaoran as he put on some green, cotton pajama pants and got under the covers. 'Thanks God… for this chance.' And drifted into the first, real, peaceful sleep he had had in a long time.

_**The Next Morning**_

Syaoran woke up at 8 a.m. and rubbed his eyes, he stretched his limbs, got up and opened the curtains, the sun was shining and he wanted to be outside so he put on some long, black Dickies shorts and a dark green shirt and went to the kitchen.

_**Kitchen**_

"Morning. How did you sleep?" asked Takashi as he poured himself some coffee, he had on some faded jeans and a dark red T-shirt.

"Really good actually. I think I'm going to like it here more than I thought." He got some waffles from the freezer and ate them when the toaster spat them out along with his coffee. They finished eating when the doorbell rang. Takashi went to go get the door and came back with the 2 girls.

"Hey." Said Tomoyo, she had on a black mini, uniform-style, skirt, a camouflage, spaghetti strap shirt, 2 dog tags that Eriol gave her, one had their picture and the other had their names and it said _Always and Forever_, and all black high top Converse, her hair was down and curled up at the ends.

"Hi." Said Chiharu, she wore dark blue jean short shorts, a yellow tub top, and a pair of yellow Converse that went all the way to her knees _(Have you seen them? They're so cool! I have some in black)_ her hair was loose, to her shoulder blades, and curly. She gave Takashi a kiss and sat down at the table. They sat down and talked about how Japan had managed to get into a war with Cambodia, Syaoran felt really happy that he was going to enter a new chapter in his life, and it wasn't going to be boring. They talked for about 2 hours and then got up.

"Well, we're off to the mall. Bye honey." Said Chiharu, she gave Takashi a kiss.

"Oh, before I forget, here Syaoran," said Tomoyo as she handed him some papers, "these are your citizen papers, see, you still have your same name but according to this your half Japanese from your mom's side and 18 so don't forget. If someone happens to mention something about your Chinese blood, just tell them that you're like a, illegitimate son or something."

And with that, Chiharu and Tomoyo went down stairs, got into the silver Porsche and sped away. Takashi watched them leave through the open kitchen window and said,

"We should get going too. If you show up now you might get your exam this afternoon. Don't worry; it's a piece of cake." He said quickly when he saw the nervous look on Syaoran's face. It wasn't that Syaoran thought he would fail, he knew he would pass with flying colors, but he didn't want to make a bad first impression. They got up and went down the elevator and got into Takashi's 2010 crimson, coupe Mercedes Bens with black leather interior.

_**Registration**_

They drove for half an hour and Syaoran saw that they were heading for the pier. They parked the car in a parking lot and went across the street to a dark blue building. They went inside and Takashi led Syaoran to the left and up to the second floor, they walked to a room labeled _Registration_ and went inside. Syaoran saw some guys sitting on couches, reading magazines, talking on their cell phones, or half sleeping. There were 4 light brown doors that lead to other rooms, each door had a gold plate with _Navy, Army, Marines_, or _Air Force_ engraved on it.

"Come on Syaoran, we need to go in here." Said Takashi as he walked through the door labeled _Army_. They went inside and found another smaller waiting room and 3 doors that Syaoran assumed belonged to the Lieutenant. He signed his name on the clipboard and waited his turn.

_**1 Hour Later**_

"Li Syaoran." Called the secretary at the front desk. He got up and headed towered the door that she indicated. As he knocked on the door he heard a deep voice from the other side.

"Come in." so he did, he found himself in a small/medium size office with a dark brown desk at the end and a tall, 6'3, looking man sitting in a chair with dark brown, almost black, hair that fell around his face casually and narrow, dark brown eyes. He sat at the table and examined Syaoran from head to toe, finally he said,

"Take a seat, Mr.?"

"Li Syaoran, Sir." He sat down with a blank expression on him face, which he had mastered; he looked straight into the eyes of the man before him.

"I am Lieutenant Kinomoto Touya." Said the 24-year-old man, "I need you to fill out this paper work and I need a copy on your citizen ship certificate." Touya didn't like the guy from the moment he laid eyes on him, he could tell that he was a trouble maker, and he didn't want or need this obviously spoiled rich kid, he was a leader not a baby sitter. He watched as Syaoran filled out his paper work. 10 minutes later he looked up when he didn't hear the scratching of the pen on paper.

"OK, I'm done, and here is my certificate." Said Syaoran, he got the feeling that the guy didn't like him and he got really ticked off because he hadn't done anything wrong. Lit. Kinomoto took the papers and narrowed his eyes even more than they already were.

"It says here that your part Chinese, any relation with the Li Corporation?"

'Crap! Damn, I wish we weren't so famous!' thought Syaoran, but not once did his emotionless mask crack.

"I don't know, I never knew my father, all my mother ever told me was that he was Chinese and his last name was Li; I never really cared, so I never looked into it."

"Oh, well I also see that both of your parents are deceased, do you have any other family we can contact if you go missing or die while in combat?" he wanted to scare the shit out of this guy but it didn't seem to be working.

"I don't have any family except a… cousin, Hiragizawa Eriol. I know he would let everyone else know." He made a mental note to tell Eriol what to do if something were to happen to him, he had never thought that he might die.

"Duh, stupid! Millions of people die at war, why would you be any different?' he mentally smirked at the thought that he was finally just like everyone else, no special treatment.

"OK, well I need you to fill his information here." And indicated with him highlighter. "You never know what can happen when you're out there."

'Does this guy have nerves of steel of something? He doesn't even flinch. Doesn't matter, talk is cheap; it's what you do when you're on the field.'

"Your physical, mental, and medical exams will be today at 1700 hours, understood?"

"Perfectly, Sir." With that they both got up and shook hands, they both squeezed the others hand as hard as they could but neither flinched, they let go and Syaoran walked out.

"Hey man. How'd it go? I see you got Touya, isn't he great?" asked Takashi.

"Oh yeah! He's amazing!" said Syaoran sarcastically. He didn't like the guy.

_**1400 hours (2:00 pm)**_

Syaoran went to his exam and found Lieutenant Kinomoto in the training room that was assigned to him.

'Great. Like I don't have enough stuff bugging me.' He walked in and Touya started drilling him hard from the beginning. He made him do things that pushed his physical limit, dug into his mind so deep that he thought he was going to go crazy, but he didn't flinch at any moment, he showed no signs of weakness. He was sweating so much and almost shaking from rage, the smirk on Touya's face was too much for him to handle, he wanted to rip his head off and shred it into a million pieces. At last, after 3 hours, Touya said,

"That's all I need. You did better than I thought you would. Your results will be mailed to you in 1 weeks time." And he walked out the door and into his office. Syaoran was dead tired but the rage that was inside of him was too much and he hit the punching bag so hard that it ripped. He was panting and wanted to scream, but he knew it wasn't the place or the time. He picked up his things and headed outside and to his car. He got in and immediately turned on the air conditioner. He sat there for 5 minutes and then drove back home.

_**Home**_

He got home and fell on the couch. He was so tired that he couldn't even go take a shower. As he lay there his eyelids started to close and he fell into a tiresome sleep.

_**1 hour later**_

"Hey! Wake up Syaoran!" Syaoran heard someone call to him and he didn't know where they were, his eyes shot open when a freezing towel was thrown on his face.

"What the FUCK! That's cold man!" yelled Syaoran, but he had to admit it was refreshing.

"How long have you been asleep?" asked Takashi, Syaoran looked at the clock.

"About an hour. It was so fucking hard! That guy is a fucking asshole! He worked me like a dog!"

"Who? Lieut. Kinomoto? He's really cool. Are you sure?"

"No duh dumb ass! I'm dead." And his head lulled back.

"Well, you need a shower. Go take one and I ordered some pizza earlier, the guy should be here soon." Syaoran got up and dragged himself to the bathroom. He put the water on warm since every muscle in his entire body was aching, and stood in the shower for 15 min, just letting the water hit him. He was worried that Touya wasn't going to let him in, and was very sure that he had never drilled any one so hard.

'Who the fuck does he think he is!' thought Syaoran as he got out, dried his hair, pulled on some black sweat pants, a black muscle shirt, and went to the kitchen. As he entered the room he saw 2 pizzas, Tomoyo, and Takashi and Chiharu kissing.

"Get a room." Said Syaoran.

"Maybe later, we're been waiting for you so we can eat." Said Chiharu. Takashi looked at her with a look of surprise.

"Really?"

"No! I was just kidding!" she said as she got off his lap and sat next to Tomoyo. Syaoran just shook his head and sat next to Takashi, they each took 3 slices and sat down and were watching C_loser_. They stayed up talking even after the movie was over.

"I hate that guy." Muttered Syaoran.

"He's not that bad." Said Tomoyo.

"Did you do something to get on his bad side?" asked Chiharu.

"He's always been cool with me." Said Takashi.

"That doesn't help me though, I didn't do anything but show him respect and he turned around and bit me like a bull dog. Anyway, I'm tired and I need sleep. Good night." He got up and went to his room where he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_**The Next Day: Sept 3**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled as Tomoyo Jumped 3 feet in the air, with all the things going on with Syaoran she totally forgot it was her birthday.

"What the hell! AWW, you guys remembered!"

"Of course we remembered Tomoyo! We're your best friends." Said Chiharu.

"A-a-a-a-and, guess what I got here? It's a Homemade DVD! Eriol gave it to me before we left." Said Syaoran.

"OH MY GOD! I love you guys!"

"A-a-a-a-and, guess who's on Skype?" Said Syaoran as he pressed the monitor button to reveal Eriol's face.

"Hey Babe. Happy 17th birthday. I hope you have a great time and make sure that Syaoran takes you somewhere nice since I'm not there."

"Hey! Of course I will! I'm not cheap like you!" Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's outburst,

"Anyway, I hope all your wishes come true and that you remember that I love you so much."

"Oh Eriol! I love you too! This is the best birthday ever!"

"Good, well I have to go Babe. Hi and bye everyone." And then they heard the dial tone. They all got out of her room and let her get dressed. She put on a black mini skirt; a bright green halter-top; thigh high black fishnets; low top black chucks; and she let her hair down in its natural curls. She put on some black eyeliner on the bottom, light green eye shadow, and some glossy pink lipstick. She was about to leave the room when she saw the DVD on the bed. She put it in the DVD player and a big sign that said _Happy Birthday!_ Appeared on the screen. She then saw Eriol and Meiling with party hats on and blowing noisemakers.

"Happy Birthday Tomoyo! You're out shopping with Syaoran for some trucks for your skateboard while we make this! Heehee! Hope you have a rocking day! We love you so much and we wish we could be there with you to celebrate!" said Meiling.

"Babe, I love you so much and even though I probably already talked to you before you watch this, Happy Birthday my sweet Tomoyo. May your days be filled with happiness and joy. I have your present here and when you come back I can give it to you so… come see me so I can hold you once more." Said Eriol, Tomoyo was in tears and then,

"OK, OK, enough of the mushy stuff. Hey Tomo since you're so far we thought we would have a party here in your honor. See? We even have a cake!" and Tomoyo giggles when she saw her 2 friends start stuffing their faces with cake.

"Haffy Furfay!" they said at the same time with their mouths full of cake and then the picture faded back to the _Happy Birthday!_ Sign. She wiped her eyes, fixed her makeup and went down stairs. She came into her living room and when she turned on the lights she saw a runway, curtains and all of her family and friends there. She went over to everyone and gave him or her each a hug. Even her mom had taken time off work so she could be at her daughter's party. They had made her a runway and while they ate they watched the models for entertainment. Her mother had hired models to models Tomoyo's clothes as the entertainment. Tomoyo started to cry when she saw her work on the catwalk.

"OH WOW! Thank you all so much!" by the front window there was a buffet table and she saw a short, 5'0, girl with short, chin length, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was smaller than Tomoyo in every aspect but still very hot: small waist; smooth, strong legs; B cup breasts; and her brown eyes were framed behind round glasses. "Hey Naoko! Thanks for coming! Where's Chiharu?"

"Right here." Said a voice from behind them, "Happy birthday Tomoyo!" the girls hugged and,

"Hey, where's Rika?" said Tomoyo.

"She's still on vacation and she couldn't make it, sorry. But she said to tell you happy birthday and she hopes it goes great. She said she'd give you your present when she gets back. I'm meeting up with her tomorrow in Sydney" So they got food and went to stand near the runway. She was having so much fun and there were so many people and she got so many presents and hugs she was dizzy. Towards the end she decided to start opening the mountain of presents. Naoko gave her a new L.A.M.B purse, her mom bought and decorated her a studio just for her so she could work and it had its own runway and catwalk, she would see it later, Chiharu gave her a new iPod with all her favorite songs, Takashi got her a $50 gift card to Starbucks,

"Hey, what says I love you more than coffee?" he defended himself, Tomoyo laughed and thanked him. She got hats, shoes, clothes, CDs, movies, lotions and body sprays and perfumes, and so many other things she didn't know what she was going to do with it all. Then it was Syaoran's turn and he gave her a key chain shaped like a butterfly with light purple stones on the wings. Tomoyo took it and looked at him in awe,

"Oh My GOD! Syaoran, this is beautiful! It must have cost a fortune!"

"Not really," he shrugged, "see? I got one too because we're buddies!" and he held up a key chain shaped like a wolf head with emeralds for eyes. "But that's not your present. It's so you have a cool key chain to go with your cool car." And with that he opened the curtains and there was Tomoyo's Porch, with an all new body kit, new interior, new chrome rims, and Tomoyo thought she saw a small red button next to the steering wheel. Her eyes went wide, along with everyone else. "See? THAT is your present. You have done so much for me Tomoyo that I didn't know what I could do to make you see how thankful I am." Tomoyo was speechless; it was so amazing and so cool that all she could do was cry.

"Oh Syaoran! Thank you so much! I love it!" and she hugged Syaoran with all the strength in her body.

"It's cool Tomoyo, you're very welcome." She pulled back and ran outside. She looked at the cool rims and when Syaoran came outside he explained that he had a nitro valve installed so she could race. Tomoyo's eyes light up, she was a very mellow, elegant person, but secretly, speed, danger, and excitement were things her and her best friend_ (wink, wink)_ shared a love for. After all the festivities ended around 10 pm, but Syaoran kept his promise to Eriol and he took her to '_Pure Paradise_' which was her favorite restaurant. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko, Takashi, and Chiharu all celebrated with champagne and Tomoyo giggled when the bubbles tickled her nose. This was the best birthday of all time. She didn't know how it could possible ever get better than this.

_**1 Week Later**_

"Syaoran! Hey Syaoran!" yelled Takashi from the living room.

"What do you want? I was working on my computer."

"Your letter came in today." Said Takashi, Syaoran dove for the letter and tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Li Syaoran,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been approved and accepted by and into the Japanese Military Service for the work of the armed forces. You will report to General Kinomoto at Fukuoka, Japan, site A:4, on September 17, 2010…_

And it went on talking about all the things he would need, what the rules on the site were, and other things around those lines. He couldn't believe it; he actually got in. He re-read the letter 2 more times and one particular part caught him eye… General Kinomoto.

'Could it be that the jack ass got promoted?' thought Syaoran. He looked up and saw Takashi looking at him.

"I'm in." he couldn't help but smile and Takashi punched the air.

"That's awesome! What site were you assigned to?"

"A:4"

"Cool! Were on the same site! Let's call the girls." They all went to a club to celebrate and finally got home at 3 am.

_**Back At The Apartment**_

"Well? When do you guys leave?"

"On the 17th."

"But that's in 5 days! What the hell!" said Chiharu as she hugged Takashi. "I don't want you to go any more!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to. Don't worry, I'll come back, I promise." And he kissed her. When the emotional moment had passed the girls went home the guys took showers one after the other and went to bed.

_**5 Days Later**_

A crying Chiharu couldn't be consoled. She clung to Takashi like gum to a shoe.

"Don't go! I love you! You won't come back!" she blurted out, she didn't know what she would do if he didn't come back. Takashi was stunned.

'Did she just say she loved me?'

"Y-you l-love me?" her eyes popped open, she had told him in all the crying and she didn't even realize it, she had just scared the love of her life away.

"I…I… yes." She whispered, and held on tighter.

"I love you too." He said, her head snapped back and he could see that she was crying.

"Really!" and as he nodded she jumped and wrapped her legs around him waist and kissed him passionately.

"Awwwwwwwwww! Isn't it kawaii? And I got it all on tape!" said Tomoyo. They all said their good-byes, and as the guys went into the air, they could see the girls become smaller and smaller.

_**Fukuoka, Japan, site A:4**_

"We made it." Said Takashi as he stretched in their new dorms.

"We need to meet in the training area in about 2 hours, what do you want to do till then?" asked Syaoran.

"Let's just chill outside."

"Fine. Not much to do here anyway." And they got up and headed to where they saw all the other guys. They sat down on up-turned buckets and some were just on the floor. Takashi and Syaoran sat down near a beautiful cherry blossom tree when,

"Hey, you guys new?" asked a tall, 18-year-old guy with black, spiky, 4 inch long hair on top and 2 inch spikes on the sides of his head and bright yellow eyes, he had the same build as Syaoran and Takashi.

"Yeah. I'm Takashi and this is my friend Syaoran."

"Hey." Said Syaoran

"My names Aoyama Akira. So you guys just got in huh?"

"Hey Akira!" shouted another tall, 18-year-old guy with dark, dark brown, 1 inch spikes for hair all around his head, and light turquoise eyes, he also had the same build as Syaoran.

"Hey man, this is Syaoran and Takashi. They just got here." Said Akira and indicated who was who.

"Hey, my names Cabayodo Karyuu. Wait, Takashi? That sounds familiar… I know! You wouldn't happen to be dating my girlfriend's best friend, Chiharu?"

"Yeah, wait, how long have you and Naoko been going out?"

"About a week. I just got here too, we were both in Australia on vacation and we sort of bumped in to each other. She said she was still going to stay for another week."

"Chiharu is going to be psyched! Naoko probably wants to surprise her." They went on to talking about other things when,

"Hey, who's that?" asked Syaoran, about 20 yards away, the most stunning girls he had ever seen was walking through the grounds, she had short, chestnut hair that was in 2 little pigtails, a mini, uniform-style, pink skirt with one black line going all around on the bottom, a tight, black, sleeveless shirt with one strap and the other shoulder was bare, she carried an electric guitar case on her back, her hair was blowing in the wind as she walked, she looked like an angel, and when she turned her head in his direction he saw, in the reflection of the sun, the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"Yeah, isn't she gorgeous? That's Kinomoto Sakura, General Kinomoto's daughter," said Akira.

"Yeah, that's Touya's sister," said Takashi.

"Every guy on the site has the hots for her. And can you blame them? She's a knock out." said Karyuu, "But to me, she's no Naoko." He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you; She's off limits to any and every guy that comes within 3 feet of her, Lit. Kinomoto makes sure of it. Getting her is like trying to fit the whole ocean into a bottle of water, can't be done." Said Akira, and as Syaoran saw her leave he thought,

'I have to have her no matter what.'

_**Author's Note:**_ I'M SO-O-O-O-O SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Been really busy with college applications. But there are no excuses for what I did; I'm sorry. Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet! A-a-a-a-a-and… special thanx once again to Trunksluver2 for editing it, Sakura finally came in, what do you think? R&R or the boogieman will come and eat you alive! Wahaha!


	6. Physical Pain

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi ppl of the world! I have finished another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I miss writing whenever I want cuz since I work I get home too tired, cuz I do manual labor. Well, any way, thanx for your review and thanx to the ppl that actually do R&R, you guys are the best! TrunksLuver2 couldn't edit this chapter so it's full of mistakes, SORRY! Hope you all like it, R&R!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Card Captor Sakura, only the story line. SO DON'T SUE ME!

"...…" words spoken

'...…..' thoughts

_(...….) my thoughts_

_**Japanese Translations**_**:** Here are some of the words I use in Japanese:

Onee-chan: little sister

Onii-san: big brother

Otou-san: Dad

Okaa-san: mom

Ja nee: bye

Ohio Gozimasu: Good morning

Oi: Hey!

Arigato: thanks

Baka: idiot or stupid

Sugoi: wow

Kawaii: cute

_**Last Chapter**_

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you; She's off limits to any and every guy that comes within 3 feet of her, Lit. Kinomoto makes sure of it. Getting her is like trying to fit the whole ocean into a bottle of water, can't be done." Said Akira, and as Syaoran saw her leave he thought,

'I have to have her no matter what.'

_**Chapter 6 **_

He watched her walk to a big, black tent that was far apart from the rest. She went inside and he couldn't help but say,

"She's breath taking…" all the guys chuckled. It wasn't the first time that a guy went goo-goo gaga over the Kinomoto girl.

"Attention, everyone is to meet in the training area in 2 minutes, I repeat, everyone is to meet in the training area in 2 minutes." Said a stern voice over the intercom.

"We better get going; they're going to have the orientation for the new recruits." Said Karyuu. They got up and headed for the opposite side of the site. They got there and saw lots of guys just sitting on the ground so Syaoran and Takashi followed Akira and Karyuu closer to the front.

"If they see you're not a pussy that sits in the back you'll get their respect easier." Said Akira. They sat down and started to talk when,

"ATTENTION!" said a loud voice, every one shut up and stood up with lightning speed, "I am General Kinomoto Fujitaka," said a tall, 6'4, man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes that were framed behind round glasses, "You are all here, at site A:4, because you were the best in your examinations. I trust that you will all have enough brains and balls to complete the task ahead and come back… alive." All the new recruits looked at each other and swallowed hard. "Here to my right is my son, Lieutenant Kinomoto Touya; he will do most of your training while you're here. Lit. Kinomoto was the best in his division and is the youngest Lieutenant we have ever had." Gen. Kinomoto turned to his left, "and this my daughter, Specialist First Class Kinomoto Sakura, she is in charge of the arsenal and health, including weapons, uniforms, injuries, etc." All the guys couldn't stop staring, no one blinked. "Tomorrow your training will begin at 500 hours, dismissed!" And with that all 3 left the front.

"That's it?" said Syaoran.

"Yup, don't worry, the torture will begin soon enough… I'm kidding, Touya is great, and he gives us a lot of slack."

"Oh joy!" said Syaoran sarcastically. Akira and Karyuu looked at him with a confused look.

"Touya hates his guts." Said Takashi.

_**Later That Night **_

Syaoran was sitting in the cherry blossom tree. It was late and all the guys were having there last night of freedom before it all started, but not Syaoran, he sat in that tree. If he would climb higher he could see the lake. The only thing that stood between him and the lake was really, really tall grass. He sat there and thought about how his life had changes so much. He missed his friends, his sisters, and maybe even his mother. He looked up at the full moon and at the stars.

'It looks like there's a lot more over here; and they're a lot brighter.' He thought, he could actually make out some of the constellations. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a splash of water. He got down and made his way thru the plants. What he saw left him breathless, there was Sakura taking a bath in the lake. He saw her come out of the water and push her short chestnut hair back, the water ran down her body and she glistened in the moon light. As Syaoran looked at her he couldn't blink, her short light brown hair was slick back on her head, bright emerald eyes were closed enjoying the cold water, she had a nice, small waist with a faint outline of 4 abs and a tight ass, she was perfect, an angel, there wasn't one flaw, even her size C breast seemed perfect to him, and a pair of long, smooth, strong legs held up her dripping figure, she wasn't too tall but not too short either, 5'4. She swooned back and as she arched her back he couldn't help but get aroused. He had to have her; nothing was going to stand in his way of reaching this angel. He stood there and watched her, knowing that if he were caught he would really be in trouble. He saw her walk to a rock and pick up a fluffy, pink towel and wrap it around herself. She put on some pink sandals and made her way to the big, black tent. Syaoran was dumb fold; there was nothing that was going to stop him. He followed her to the tent and stood outside listening.

"I still don't think you should be her Sakura-chan." Said Touya

"I care about our country just as much as you do!" said an angry, angelic voice.

"I'm tired of fighting, Otou-san made a mistake! Besides, doesn't it scare you to know you're the only female within a 50 mile radius?"

"No!" Sakura loved her brother for caring about her, but she couldn't stand the fact that he always tried to control her life. She was a strong young woman that could take care of herself. Syaoran was on the side of the tent, listening when he saw the tent flap open. Touya came out,

"Fine! I don't care what happens to you!" he left in a fury to the office on the opposite side of the camp. Syaoran saw his chance; Sakura was standing outside looking at the moon. He walked by her looking up too and said,

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura was startled by the voice and saw a really handsome looking guy walking about 10 feet from her.

"Isn't it?" she saw he walk up to her, her breath was caught in her throat, his amber eyes were cold as ice and his chocolate hair covered them a bit, he was really well built.

'Wow! He's hot!' thought Sakura. He went up to her and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Privet Li Syaoran." He said and flashed the sexiest smile he could muster. She felt like she was melting, he was gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"I know, Specialist First Class Kinomoto-san."

"You can call me Sakura-chan." She said, her cheeks were somewhat pink and Syaoran noticed.

"No. You ARE my superior; that would be inappropriate." The huffy face she made was so adorable he just sighed, "OK, OK, Sakura-chan, you can call me Syaoran-kun. So, how did you end up here?"

"As you heard at the orientation, my Otou-san is the General here so I came with him."

"Why didn't you just stay at home with your Okaa-san?" when he said this, her smile fell a bit and the sparkle in her eyes dimmed.

"I can't, she died when I was 3 years old." She whispered, holding back tears.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I know how you feel though; I lost my Otou-san when I was young too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's OK, can't really miss someone you never knew, right?" she felt drawn to him, some how he would understand what she felt. She was relaxed and at peace and she realized it was because he was so close. She looked up and their eyes locked, his eyes were as hard as ice, steal doors that hid a lot of secrets, they were so bright and beautiful though.

"I don't think he left, I bet he looks after you, from above." And she looked up at the stars and closed her eyes, "But I bet your girlfriend makes sure you're not lonely."

"I don't have a girlfriend; besides, no one ever understands what I feel." He looked at her and she looked at him with these sad eyes and a smile.

'Bingo! Time to real her in.'

"I understand, you seem like such a great guy, why would any girl try not to understand? Well they don't know how good they had it, they lost their chance, but I'm willing to listen if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks, no one ever cares." He smiled and knew he had won. "Well, I should get going, I'm sure Lieut. Kinomoto-sama wouldn't be very happy if he saw me here, might get the wrong idea, you know?" and he laughed, Sakura turned pinker and it made his smile widen.

"OK, well, I'll see you around, Syaoran-kun." She extended her hand and he took it, turned it over, and kissed the back, he straightened up and walked to his dorm that was in the middle of the camp. He looked back and he wanted to drop dead when he saw the smile on her face that was aimed at him, he wanted to grab her and kiss her, but that would ruin his plan, and he could tell that she wouldn't do anything else so the fact that he was hard didn't help.

_**The Dorms **_

He walked into the dorm and saw Takashi, Akira, and Karyuu in a corner talking.

"Hey guys guess what?" and from there he told them every last detail.

"You fucking lucky bastard!" said Akira.

"What can I say, some of us got it," he looked Akira up and down, "and some don't."

"Bastard." Said Akira as he crossed his arms across his chest. The rest of them were lost for words. Syaoran got up and headed for his pack to get some cotton pants, when a small black photo album fell out. "What's this?" asked Akira, and before Syaoran could hide it, he was flipping the pages. "Awww, look at Syaoran-kun and his loving family." He laughed but stopped abruptly when Syaoran gave him the icy, death glare; he shut up and kept looking through the pictures, some of his sisters, some of Eriol, one of his mom, Tomoyo, parties, and then one caught his eye, "Who it THAT?" he said looking at the gorgeous, crimson eyed girl with the onyx black hair, she was so beautiful, "Is that your girlfriend? Ooooo! You're a cheater! She's gorgeous!"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my cousin baka!"

"You serious! Is she taken?"

"Nope, but she quiet a hand full, I don't think your man enough to handle her."

"What you say! What's her name?"

"Li Meiling." This was great, Meiling always seemed to pick losers to date and Akira seemed like a great guy.

"If you want, I could hook you two up, she's a lot of fun, but maybe a little too crazy."

"I like them wild."

"Watch it! She's like a sister to me! You hurt her and I'll chop off your balls and make you eat them raw!" said Syaoran with a death glare, Akira just gulped.

"Yes sir!" he said, but it came out as a squeak.

"Any way… we should get to sleep, let me tell you, if you really are on Touya-sama's bad side; you're going to need all your strength."

"Joy!" said Syaoran sarcastically.

_**Next Morning; 430 Hours **_

It was 4:30 am when a huge, loud bell went off and scared Takashi and Syaoran almost to death.

"What the hell…!" yelled Takashi, falling off the bed and smacking into the floor, Karyuu just sat in a corner laughing his ass off,

"You'd better get use to that sound." Said Karyuu,

"What time is it?" asked a sleepy Syaoran,

"It's 4:30… am." Yawned Akira, he was the last one to fall asleep because he couldn't get Meiling out of his head. They had half an hour to shower, change, eat, and be at the training sit by 5:00 am, and according to Karyuu and Akira, the lake was frozen this early in the morning, and the cafeteria wasn't very big so they would have to run to be the first ones. They got up, grabbed their bath stuff and headed out the door to the lake. They got there and jumped in to get the worst part over with, it was frozen but in some weird way Syaoran loved the cold water, even the very, very thin layer of ice that was on the top. They washed their hair, scrubbed their bodies, and ran back to the dorms to change. They got into their dark green uniforms consisting of dark green cargo pants; a button-up, camouflage shirt; black, steal toe, shin high, lace up, combat boots; 2 dog tag with all their info; a black hat; and a black, hard, helmet, their hair was demented to be tamed or they would shave it off. But try as he might, Syaoran couldn't get his hair under control so he just stuck it under his hat as well as he could. They all sat at the training area talking when a bell told them that it was 500 hours.

"ATTENTION!" said Lieut. Kinomoto, everyone stood up and stayed quiet, "We'll start with getting all the equipment over there." and he pointed to the top of a hill at least a mile away. The men just looks at him in horror, there was so much heavy equipment.

"We have to carry ALL of it?" said a random voice.

"Was that a complaint I heard? Who was it? Was it you Li?"

"N…"

WELL! I guess you think it's too many people for just this equipment."

"But I…"

"OK, you heard Privet Li, he has volunteered to take it so the rest of you can go for a 5 mile run, and slacking is not an option." The men cheered up, but gave Syaoran pity looks; there really was a lot of stuff. It would take him at least 8 trips, IF he carries a lot at a time. He groaned to himself but picked up the first of the many loads he would be hauling up a hill.

"He wasn't kidding when he said Touya-sama hated him, huh?" said Karyuu.

_**1 Hour and a Half Later **_

"What took so long Li?" asked Touya.

"Nothing sir."

"Good, now, as you can see were doing push-ups. I want 60 consecutive one. GO!" Syaoran fell to the ground and even though he was tired he did them like it was nothing.

"Done Sir."

"Really? I didn't see it. Do them again. GO!" and he dropped to the ground and did another 60 push-ups. "You impress me Li; most would have collapsed by now."

"Sir, I try my best, Sir."

"That's what I like to hear. OK, pair off and each group grab a backpack. Syaoran ended up with Akira and Takashi with Karyuu, "Now, I want one to carry the pack while the other …" and so the first day of training continued.

_**7 pm **_

Syaoran was so tired and every bone in his body hurt.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said he hated your guts." Said Karyuu. After the courses Touya had Syaoran put away all of the equipment.

"No shit." Said Syaoran

Everyone decided to go relax in the lake so their first day went by with aching backs, strained arms, and sore hamstrings.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey Guys, I've decided to make it longer so I'm adding more chapters at the training sight so that they could get to know each other. I never liked rushed stories so bear with me, and if you don't like it then oh well! Wahaha! I'm evil! Oh! And I'm changing my name from "Majestic Dragon" to "Koukei-Hime". So yeah, thanx to all who review. Speaking of review, I KNOW there are more people reading the story than there are people reviewing. If I spend days, even weeks, writing a well awaited chapter, the least you could do is spend 1 MINUTE to write a review to tell me your opinion. So until I see responses I'm not updating, it's only fair. OK, tell me what you think! R&R and you'll win the lottery!


End file.
